Chibi Draco
by shine21
Summary: Du elender Wurm, weißt du denn nicht mit wem du es hier zu tun hast? Ich bin die göttliche Ileana und du Malfoy, bist nicht einmal wert mein Fußabtreter zu sein.Wird sehr lustig : Mehr in der Story
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K. Rowling. Ach ja Ileana ist aus einem dem Buch Witches von H.P.Gilmore...)

**Rating:** Für alle

**Warnung:** Humor ;-)

**Autoren:** Jessy&shine21

**Info:** Die Geschichte hat von allem etwas. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Teamarbeit von Jessy und meiner Wenigkeit. Sie hat ein Baby gesehen und mir kam dann diese abgedrehte Idee O-O Dann haben wir sie halt zusammen entwickelt, war eine spontane Idee. Der Teil ist kurz und wir wollen ersteinmal wissen, ob es überhaupt jemand lesen würde..Deswegen gibt es erstmal sowas wie einen Prolog. Später gibt es vielleicht auch ne Lemon :-)  
  
Achja, Sirius lebt und die Geschehnisse aus dem fünften Band gibt es nicht.

**Kapitel 1**

**,,Spiele nicht mit den Gefühlen einer Hexe..."**

Der Anfang unserer kleinen humoristischen Geschichte beginnt in dem wohl bekanntesten Pub in England. Jedenfalls, der unter Zauberer und Hexen bekannteste, im tropfenden Kessel, in der allen bekannten Winkelgasse.

Es war bereits später Abend und der tropfende Kessel war sehr gut

besucht um nicht zu sagen voll. An einem Tisch, saß allein und ohne Partner ein großer, junger Mann, der sein Augenmerk allein dem Getränk vor sich gewidmet hatte.

An der Bar sah man eine wunderschöne junge Frau sitzen, ihr langes blondes Haar lag wie Seide auf ihren Schultern und sie sah den jungen Mann bestimmt seit ein paar Minuten eindringlich an. Der junge Mann, dem dies langsam etwas merkwürdig vorkam, stand auf und ging zu ihr.

_,,Was gibt's zu glotzen, alte Schachtel? Willst du ein Foto, kann auch unterschreiben."_

Die Frau sah von einer Sekunde auf die andere zuerst verwirrt und erstaunt aus. Letztendlich drohte sie vor Wut zu platzen.

_,,Du elender Wurm, weißt du denn nicht mit wem du es hier zu tun hast? __Ich bin die göttliche Ileana und du Malfoy, bist nicht einmal wert mein Fußabtreter zu sein."_

Draco blieb unberührt von alldem und fing an zu lachen.

_,,Ich nehme alles zurück. Du bist keine alte Schachtel, du bist eine '__irre' alte Schachtel."_

Ileana schaute ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Ihre Miene zierte Sekunden später ein hinreißendes Lächeln. Mit zuckersüßer Stimme antwortete sie ihm.

_,,Mhmm...deine Eltern sind nicht da, nicht wahr? Wo übernachtet denn der einzige 'Spross' der Malfoy's? Bestimmt bei Severus....."_

Nun wandelte sich ihr Lächeln ihn diabolischen Grinsen, welches an ihrer Schönheit nichts änderte.

_,,So junger Herr, bevor der Tag graut, wirst du erleben was es heißt den __Zorn, der mächtigste, schönsten, klügsten, elegantesten, anmutigsten und göttlichsten Hexe dieser Welt hervor gerufen zu haben..."_

Ihre Augen begangen zu glühen, ihre Stimme nahm einen süßlichen Ton an.

------------------------------------------------

Du junger Spunt von reinem Blut....

.....erwecktest in mir die göttliche Wut.

Als Strafe für dein Vergehen....

...lasse ich deine Zeit zurückdrehen.

----

Aus alt wird jung.....

....aus groß wird klein...

Dieser Frevel soll dein Verhängnis sein....

------

Noch eher der Morgen graut...

wird es vollbracht sein...

So schnell findest du...

...keinen Ausweg aus dieser Pein.

---------

Draco lachte sie nur aus und ging Richtung Ausgang.

Bevor er die Tür öffnete drehte er sich nochmal zu ihr um.

_,,Ich wusste es....du bist total irre."_damit ging er hinaus.

**Am Morgen darauf....... **

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag. Malfoy Manor erstrahlte im ersten Licht der Morgensonne und alles war ruhig. Nur zwei Personen befanden sich in diesem riesigen Gebäude und eine davon begab sich gerade zum Zimmer des einzigen Sprosses, der Malfoy Familie. Eine Tür wurde geöffnete und kurze Zeit später trat ein, was sich niemand je erdacht hatte. Ein Schrei, welcher die Vögel verscheuchte und durch die Ländereien hallte, erklang und erstummte erst nach ein paar Minuten. Dadurch entstand fast zeitgleich, ein weiterer Schrei, der jedoch fordernder und heller war.

_,,Bei Merlin. Was ist nur geschehen....."_

Auf dem Bett, auf dem eigentlich Draco liegen sollte, lag ein blondes Baby von vielleicht einem Jahr und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Es hatte wahrscheinlich Hunger. Außerdem war es nackt und fror.

Severus stand nur fassungslos davor und fasste sich an die Stirn.

_---Was ist nur mit Draco passiert? Wie soll ich das Lucius und Narcissa beibringen... __Ich kann unmöglich auf ein Baby aufpassen.---_

Er rannte daraufhin aufgescheucht durch das Haus. Machte sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Mittel.

Nach geraumer Zeit gab er es jedoch auf, da er den Ursprung für Draco's jetzigen Zustand nicht kannte. Die Lage erschien ihm aussichtslos.

_---Ich brauche Zeit....die habe ich nicht, wenn ich auf ein Baby __aufpassen soll....---_

Auf einmal blitzten seine Augen auf und ihm kam ein Gedanke.

_---Sirius! Dieser räudige Köter! Er hat bestimmt Potter bei sich, da __kommt es auf ein Kleinkind mehr oder weniger nicht an....dann sind sie __wenigstens zu dritt....---_

Sein Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an.

_---Lucius darf das nie erfahren...er kommt sowieso erst in einem Jahr wieder....bis dahin habe ich ein Gegenmittel gefunden...---_

Severus ging zu Klein Draco, zog ihm einen Pullover an, den er vorher magisch verkleinert hatte und eine aus Handtücher provisorisch zusammengebastelte Windel, nahm einen Korb und legte ihn hinein.

Dann stieg er mit Draco in eine Kutsche und sie flogen los. Direkt vor Sirius' Haustürer kamen sie zum Stehen. Er legte einen Zettel in den Korb, klingelte und die Kutsche setzte sich daraufhin sofort in Bewegung.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein gutaussehender Mann, Mitte dreißig stand an der Türschwelle und sah sich um. Ein komisches Geräusch, welches ihn stark an ein Baby erinnerte ließ ihn nach unten schauen. Da blickte er direkt in zwei hellblaue leuchtende verweinte Augen, die ihn mit Erstaunen ansahen.

Er nahm den Korb und schaute sich zur Gewissheit, dass niemand da sei nochmal um. Als er niemanden sah, ging er hinein, schloss die Türe und rief jemanden.

_,,Harry..ich habe hier was schönes für dich....."_

Der Angesprochene kam die Treppe hinunter, konnte jedoch nichts davon verstehen, was ihm sein Onkel sagte, da das Baby zu laut schrie.

Sirius hielt gerade einen Zettel in der Hand und las ihn durch.

Kurz darauf fing er an zu lachen.

,,Hör dir das an."

Na du Köter. Wie ich dich kenne hast du sowieso nichts wichtiges zu tun, deswegen gebe ich den Kleinen in deine Obhut....auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich das sehr bereuen werde. Pass' gut auf ihn auf...sonst droht dir schlimmeres als Azkaban....und es handelt sich hier um keine Drohung,

sondern um meinen vollen Ernst. Ich werde zu Schulbeginn in

ca. vier Monaten vorbeikommen und dich über alles weitere informieren.

Severus Snape

,,Ich wusste schon immer, dass er ein eigenartiger Kauz ist...aber dass so einer Vater ist...und das Baby ist auch noch blond..."

Sirius wandte sich an Harry und drückte ihm das Baby ihn die Arme.

,,Hier, ich glaube er will lieber bei dir sein. Schau nur, es hat aufgehört zu weinen, als du gekommen bist."

Harry sah nur irritiert auf das Baby in seinen Armen, dass ihn überglücklich anstrahlte und sich beruhigt hatte.

Es streckte seine Ärmchen nach ihm aus, berührte Harry's Nase und giggelte verspielt.

_---Wie süß.....Sieht fast so aus, als wäre es eine Miniversion von __Malfoy...nur die kleiner, süßere und liebevollere Version...---_

_,,Wir werden noch viel Spaß haben, Dray"_

**TBC**

Na wie war's? Hats euch gefallen? Sollen wir weiterschreiben....Naja das zweite Kapitelist eigentlich schon fertig...aber nur wenn ihr es auch wollt ;-)

Kommis nicht vergessen ;-) Wie gesagt, war eine Spontanaktion.


	2. Papa Harry und Baby Dray

**Disclaimer:** Nur die Idee gehört uns:-)

**Rating:** Humor und dreckige Windeln :-P

**Danke an alle Kommischreiber: **

**Tamira:** Er kriegt jetzt noch nichts von seiner Strafe mit, aber später wird er sich daran erinnern. Wie und Wann er es tut ist noch geheim ;-D

**Angel2707:** Schön das dir die Geschichte gefällt ;-D Wie gewünscht kommt das zweite Kapitel.

**the-memory-remains:** Naja wir wollten halt erstmal die Ressonanz sehen...aber bei so netten Kommis kann man ja nicht anders ;-D Ich hoffe dir gefällt das zweite Kapitelchen.

**Lmea the Ruthless: **Da es sich hier ja um eine spontane Idee handelt, haben wir uns eigentlich keine sehr großen Gedanken darüber gemacht, sondern einfach geschrieben. Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. Sirius und Severus werde im nächsten Kapitel aufeinander treffen ;-P Im Grunde ihres Herzen mögen sich die Beiden.

_**Kapitel 2 Chibi Draco  
**_

**_  
,,Papa Harry und Baby Dray ;-)"_**

_,,Harry wie hast du den Kleinen eben genannt?"_fragte ihn Sirius.  
  
Harry hatte sich zwischenzeitlich auf die Couch gesetzt und Dray lag immer noch in seinen Armen und giggelte verspielt. Er schaute auf und antwortete seinem Onkel.  
_  
,,Na er sieht Malfoy so ähnlich, dass ich es einfach lustig gefunden habe ihn so zu nennen."  
  
,,Achja....ob du es immer noch so lustig finden wirst, wenn du in Hogwarts mit dem Kleinen auftauchst....?"_sagte Sirius eher beiläufig und grinste dabei.  
  
Harry schreckte auf und Dray sah ihn erstaunt an, zupfte an seinen Haaren.  
  
_,,Ich soll was? Ich soll mit einem Kleinkind in die Schule...aber wie..."_stotterte er und ließ sich mitsamt Dray auf die Couch fallen.  
  
_,,Na klar! Ich zeige dir auch wieso...."_damit ging Sirius zu Harry, nahm ihm Dray aus den Armen und einige Sekunden später hörte man ein sehr lautes Weinen und Schreien.  
  
_,,Siehst du...genau das ist der Grund warum du den Kleinen mitnehmen wirst....er ist nur bei dir ruhig und lacht...außerdem wollte Severus in vier Monaten vorbeikommen und alles besprechen...mach dich darauf gefasst, dass er das Baby für längere Zeit in deine Obhut gibt. So wie ich den alten Kauz einschätze."_Er gab Dray wieder zu Harry, seine Tränen und das Schreien verschwanden und ein Lachen und Giggeln trat an deren Platz.  
  
_,,Na gut dann nehme ich ihn halt mit...aber wie soll ich den anderen das erklären? Und warum kann Snape nicht auf Dray aufpassen..."_seufzte Harry.  
  
_,,Ich nehme an, da ist weit mehr als nur eine Affäre von Severus im Spiel...Er kann in Hogwarts nicht mit einem Kind auftauchen, selbst wenn es von ihm wäre..."  
  
,,Du kannst ihnen ja die Wahrheit erzählen....das Kind lag vor unserer Haustür...und mehr war da nicht."  
  
,,Ok, mir bleibt ja wohl nichts anderes übrig...."_seufzte Harry und rümpfte plötzlich seine Nase.  
_  
,,Was stinkt hier so..? Bei Merlin...Dray hat doch nicht etwa....."_Harry hob den Kleinen hoch und erkannte einen braunen Fleck auf der provisorisch zusammengesbastelten Windel. Nun war klar von woher dieser penetrante Geruch herkam. Er schaute seinen Onkel nur an und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
_,,Nein! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich..."  
  
,,Oh doch....und ohne Zauberei, du weißt ja....."_grinste Sirius, setzte sich auf die Couch und deutete verschmitzt auf den Tisch vor Harry.  
  
_,,Aber du darfst doch....Bitte...."_flehte Harry, jedoch umsonst sein Onkel blieb stur.  
  
Nun blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, er ging mit Dray in das Bad, nahm ein großes Handtuch und legte zuerst das Handtuch danach Dray auf den Tisch. Dann schaute er beleidigt zu Sirius.  
  
_,,So aber die Windel musst du herzaubern...oder soll ich schnell zum Markt rennen und welche kaufen?"_fragte er trotzig. Sirius nahm seinen Stab, deutete auf den Tisch und sprach einen Zauber aus. Nach wenigen Sekunden lag ein Stapel Windeln neben Dray auf dem Tisch.  
_  
,,Bitte.....der Rest liegt an dir...."_  
  
Harry hätte seinen Onkel in diesem Moment liebend gerne ein paar Dementoren auf den Hals gehetzt oder tausend schreckliche Tode gewünscht, stattdessen machter er sich daran Dray von seinen schmutzigen Windeln zu befreien und ihn sauber zu machen.  
Anstatt zu frieren und zu weinen, lachte Dray Harry an und streckte seine Ärmchen nach ihm aus. Es schien dem Kleinen zu gefallen. Als er fertig war mit sauber machen, entdeckte Harry ein kleines Muttermal an Dray's Bauchnabel und fuhr darüber, der Kleine fing daraufhin an laut zu lachen. Eine frische Windel und ein lachendes Baby später, lag Dray ihn eine warme Decke gehüllt in Harry's Armen und schloss erschöpft seine Augen.  
  
_,,Sirius glaubst du wirklich, dass das mit Dray klappen wird?"_flüsterte Harry seinem Onkel zu. Der sah von seiner Zeitung auf und antwortete ebenso leise.  
  
_,,Hmm..ich hoffe es...Du solltest besser in dein Bett gehen..."  
  
,,Wieso sollte ich jetzt schon schlafen gehen..?"  
  
,,Na Baby's haben die Angewohnheit mitten in der Nacht nach Nahrung oder einer frischen Windel zu schreien..."_grinste er Harry an und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, da er anfangen musste zu lachen.  
  
_,,Nein...das ist nicht dein Ernst? Wieso soll ich eigentlich alles alleine machen..?"_ Harry wirkte langsam etwas panisch.  
  
_,,Naja..es wird langsam Zeit, dass du etwas mehr Verantwortung trägst...."_  
  
_,,Aber ich trage doch schon die Verantwortung für die ganze Zauberwelt auf mir....was soll ich da auch noch auf ein Baby aufpassen."_schrie Harry.  
  
_,,Psst...oder willst du den Kleinen aufwecken? Die Verantwortung für ein Baby ist größer und erfordert viel Geduld...außerdem kannst du ja schonmal üben..."  
  
---Wenn der wüsste, wen er da im Arm hält....ich habe ja eine Vermutung..aber wenn sie wahr ist, dann ist Severus in sehr großen Schwierigkeiten...---  
_  
Er grinste immer noch und fing dann leise an zu lachen. Harry griff nach einem Kissen und schmiss es mit seiner freien Hand, Sirius an den Kopf. Dieser hielt sich dramatisch den Kopf.  
  
_,,Nicht so gewalttätig....du wirst es mir später danken..."  
  
,,Jaja...das hättest du wohl gerne...Ich gehe schlafen!"_ Harry stand auf, immer noch Dray schlafend auf seinem rechten Arm gebettet und stieg die Treppe hoch. Dann drehte er sich nochmal zu Sirius um.  
  
_,,Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass Dray so süß ist...sonst..."_sagte er leise.  
  
**In Harry's Zimmer....**  
  
_,,So mein Kleiner, hier wirst du schlafen..."_flüsterte Harry Dray zu, der sich nun in einem kleinen Körbchen neben Harry's Bett befand.  
  
Er selbst zog sich um und legte sich in sein Bett, gerade als er seine Augen geschlossen hatte und bereits am Einschlummern war, hörte er ein leises Schnaufen....es wurde tief Luft geholt und kurz darauf ertönte ein lautes Schreien...und Weinen. Dray war aufgewacht und verlangte nach Harry. Der stand auf und beugte sich zu Dray hinunter, nahm ihn in den Arm und schaute sich ihn an.  
  
_,,Hmm...Deine Windel ist neu...da ist noch nichts neues drin..."_seufzte er.  
  
_,,Hast du vielleicht Durst?"_Harry stand auf und ging in die Küche, holte eine Flasche Milch heraus...erwärmte sie kurz. Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass etwas fehlte. Er ging zu Sirius, der noch immer im Wohnzimmer saß und las, Sirius drehte sich um sah Harry amüsiert an.  
  
_,,Na....was ist?"_  
_  
,,Ich bräuchte eine Babyflasche...Ich glaube Dray hat Durst.."_erwiderte er gereizt.  
_  
,,Sie steht in der Küche..."  
_  
Tatsächlich stand an der leeren Stelle nun eine kleine Babyflasche. Harry nahm sie an sich, füllte sie mit der Milch und ging mit Dray wieder in sein Zimmer, setzte sich auf sein Bett und hielt Dray die Flasche an den Mund. Dieser saugte begierig daran. Als Dray aufhörte daran zu saugen, legte Harry die Flasche auf seinen Nachttisch und Dray zurück in sein Körbchen. Jedoch auch der zweite Versuch sich hinzulegen schlug fehl als der Kleine wieder anfing zu schreien.  
  
_---Man könnte echt meinen, das ist Malfoy und er versucht mich hier extra nicht schlafen zu lassen..---_  
  
Seufzend stand er wieder auf und nahm Dray in den Arm.  
  
_,,Durst kannst du keinen haben...deine Windel ist sauber....was ist nur los mit dir?"_ Fragte ihn Harry und stupste das Baby auf seine Nase. Dray schaute Harry müde an und hielt sich mit seinen kleinen Fingern an dessen Schlafanzug fest.  
_  
,,Hmm....du bist müde und ich bin müde...komm Kleiner du schläfst jetzt ein bisschen.."_  
  
Das stellte sich jedoch als schwerer heraus als zu Anfang gedacht. Dray ließ Harry's Hemd nicht los....da er aber endlich in sein Bett wollte entschied er sich eben um.  
  
Harry drückte Dray an sich und legte sich mit ihm ins Bett. Er drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und Dray an ihm schnurrte und machte zufriedene Geräusche. Er machte die Augen zu und versuchte endlich zu schlafen.  
  
---Oh je..Dray kriegt alles was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat...Ich muss aufpassen, sonst wird er noch genauso unaustehlich wie Malfoy...---  
  
TBC  
  
War sehr kurz ich weiß o-o'' Ab jetzt noch ein Kapitel...wird längerversprochen und dann geht es ab nach Hogwarts. Sirius ist ja ein ganz Fieser XD  
  
--


	3. Snapes kurzer Besuch oder Enttarnung?

**Autor:** shine21(ab November wird Jessy wieder ein Kapitel mit mir schreiben. Sie hat einfach zu wenig Zeit:-()

**Beta:** Jasmin

**Email:** Ihr könnt mir gerne emails schicken, falls ihr Fragen o.ä. habt;-)

**Disclaimer**: Wie immer.

**Rating:** Humor, Harry wird nen bisserl melancholisch :-D

**Linadell: **Schön, dass es dir gefällt:-) Zur Story nur soviel, es wird sich einiges auflösen und sie wird sich außerdem nicht an alle Einzelheiten der Bücher halten...so lebt z.b. Sirius noch obwohl er ja eigentlich tod ist;-P

**INFO: **Mal an dieser Stelle. Also Draco ist noch kein Kleinkind, wie ich es immer geschrieben habe, er ist noch ein Baby erst mit zwei drei Jahren ist er dann ein Kleinkind. Habe mich da mal erkundigt ;-) So ich korrigiere das ab dem nächsten Kapitel...naja so schlimm ist es ja nicht. Ob Kleinkind oder Baby O-o''Ähem da wäre noch etwas...ich habe einen weiteren Fehler gesehen, den ich leider immer mache:-( Also Harry hat am 31.07. Geburtstag und ich lasse die Schule immer am 1.8. beginnen...Na wer merkt hier was? Klar die Schule fängt erst einen Monat später an...da es aber so besser passt lasse ich es dabei. KünstlerfreiheitXD Naja man kann es so hinnehmen, oder?

So viel Spaß...Hogwarts wurde auf das nächste Kapitel verschoben, da ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen wollte ;-)

**Kapitel 3**

**"Snape's kurzer Besuch oder Enttarnung?"**

Die Monate vergingen recht schnell. Harry kümmert sich wirklich rund um die Uhr um den kleinen Dray, vernachlässigte sogar seine Schularbeiten. Er gewöhnte sich daran, dass der Kleine ständig in seiner Nähe sein wollte, nach was essbarem schrie sobald Harry sich einmal einem Buch widmete.

Es gehörte einfach schon zu seinem Leben dazu, dachte er sich. Sirius half ihm zwar, wenn er Fragen hatte aber das auch nur bedingt, anscheinend hatte Harry das Patent darauf die Looserkarte zu ziehen und immer alleine an einem Strang ziehen zu müssen. Aber so schlimm war es eigentlich gar nicht, er mochte Dray und insgeheim mochte er es auch sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Der Tag, an dem Professor Snape kommen sollte, war sehr warm, draußen drückte die Luft und die Menschen schleppten sich mehr als dass sie gehen würden über die Straßen.

Dray lag gerade in Harry's Armen und schlief, ihm schien die Hitze aus irgendwelchen Gründen nichts auszumachen. Als Sirius von seinen Erledigungen nach Hause kam, drehte Harry seinen Kopf zu ihm und flüsterte seinem Onkel etwas zu.

_,,Die Hitze bringt mich noch um! Mach mal was, Sirius!"_ mehr flehend als bittend schaute er ihn an, wiegte dabei Dray in seinen Armen.

Sirius wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, nickte und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Nach einigen Minuten seufzte Harry erleichtert auf, eine angenehme Kühle trat an den Platz der erdrückenden Hitze.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Sirius öffnete sie und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er drehte sich zu Harry um und grinste.

_,,Wir haben Besuch.."_ sagte er und zeigte auf den Eingangsbereich, in dem nun eine Person stand.

Harry musste zweimal hinsehen um zu erkennen wer es war. Sein Zaubertrank Lehrer stand nun in ihrem Haus und schaute sehr erschöpft aus. Erschöpft war nicht der richtige Ausdruck er sah noch viel schlimmer aus. Seine ernste Miene war zwar die Gleiche aber seine Augen wirkten müde, seine Kleidung abgenutzt und seine Nerven schienen blank zu liegen.

Er setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch, seufzte laut auf und schloss seine Augen. Sirius kam zu ihm und stupste ihm auf die Schulter.

_,,Hey...alter Mann! Lebst du noch? Oder soll ich..."_

Snape öffnete abrupt seine Augen und sah Sirius sauer an, stieß dessen Hand von der Schulter.

_,,Nicht mal eine Minute Ruhe hat man..."_erwiderte er genervt. Dann bemerkte er Harry neben sich und Dray bzw. Draco in dessen Armen. Snape rückte näher an Harry heran, dieser versuchte sich irritiert von seinem Lehrer zu entfernen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Snape war schon bei ihm.

_,,Ähem..Professor. Was wollen sie? Dray schläft gerade...sie sollten ihn besser nicht wecken!"_ warnte ihn Harry leise und hoffte inständig, dass Dray nicht aufwachen würde, doch es kam wie immer anders als erhofft. Gerade als Snape den Kleinen zu sich nehmen wollte, machte dieser seine kleinen blauen Augen auf, sah Snape und fing an zu weinen, so laut, dass Snape zurückfiel und sich überrascht die Ohren hielt.

_,,Was ist denn jetzt los? Ich wollte ihn doch nur zu mir nehmen..."_Snape starrte fassungslos auf die Szene, die sich momentan vor ihm bot. Harry strich Dray behutsam über dessen kleinen Bauch und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen was auch gelang. Dray schaute ihn vergnügt an, zog an Harry's Hemd und lehnte seinen Kopf darauf.

Sirius, der sich denken konnte wie sich Snape jetzt fühlen musste, ging auf ihn zu und führte den fassungslosen Mann in die Küche, schloss die Türe hinter sich.

_,,Setze dich besser hin! Also ich erzähle was in den vier Monaten passiert ist und du klärst mich dafür auf was es mit dem Kleinen auf sich hat und vor allem wer er ist!"_ sagte Sirius bestimmend und fing an zu erzählen. Snape hört ihm interessiert zu und als er fertig war, sah er leider immer noch genauso fassungslos aus wie vorher, doch jetzt schien er noch eine Spur verwirrter zu sein. Er räusperte sich.

_,,Dray also...Na da liegt Potter wohl nicht so falsch.."_ seufzte er.

_,,Ich soll auf Draco aufpassen so lange seine Eltern auf Weltreise sind. Vor vier Monaten kam ich nach Malfoy Manor, hörte ein lautes Schreien und ging instinktiv in Draco's Zimmer und fand nur ein Baby vor. Ein blondes, blauäugiges Baby auf Malfoy Manor! Was hättest du an meiner Stelle gedacht? Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt, konnte aber aufgrund des Baby's nicht ungestört sein, deswegen habe ich Draco zu dir gebracht."_

_,,Aha..warum ausgerechnet zu mir? Du weißt doch das Harry hier ist und der ist nicht sehr gut auf Draco zu sprechen..." _unterbrach ihn Sirius.

_,,Du warst der Einzige den ich hinzu ziehen konnte. Du hast Potter hier und bei dir würde garantiert keiner Fragen stellen..."_

_,,....bei einem Schwerenöter wie dir!"_ fügte er hinzu und nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort.

_,,Ich wollte eigentlich, dass Draco bei dir bleibt aber so wie es aussieht gefällt es ihm bei Potter leider zu gut....ich muss meinen Plan ändern. _

_Nächste Woche ist Schulbeginn, ich muss wieder nach Hogwarts und Potter leider auch....so wie es aussieht muss Draco mit ihm gehen."_ Er stützte verzweifelt seinen Kopf auf die Hände.

_,,Was soll ich nur tun? Ich habe herausgefunden wer ihn verflucht hat und das war nicht gerade sehr aufmunternd. Die Hexe, die ihn in ein Baby verhexte, ist sehr stark und mächtig. Sie wird von jedem gefürchtet. Außerdem hat sie es abgelehnt ihn zurück zu verwandeln. Zum Glück habe ich einen Trank brauen können, der Draco wieder wachsen lässt, aber nicht stetig sondern monatlich, d.h. dass er erst Ende des Schuljahres wieder erwachsen wäre. _

_Wie soll ich dass den Schülern nur beibringen und noch wichtiger was ist mit Potter? Spätestens wenn Draco das Alter eines elfjährigen erreicht hat ist klar wen er die ganze Zeit umsorgt hat und dann?" _er schaute verzweifelt zu Sirius, hoffte inständig, dass er eine Lösung für dieses aufkommende Problem haben würde.

Sirius räusperte sich und dachte angestrengt nach.

_,,Na da hast du dir aber nen ziemliches Ei gelegt. Ich habe es mir ja schon denken können...Naja bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt kann Draco ja bei Harry bleiben und dann muss du dir wohl oder übel was einfallen lassen. Wenn einer Fragen stellt, kannst du ja sagen, dass der Kleine ein Cousin von Draco ist und dieser sich auf Weltreise mit seinen Eltern befindet. Für's Erste dürfte das ausreichen."_

_,,Dann gebe ich 'Dray' mal den Zaubertrank...oder Potter gibt es ihm sonst schreit der Kleine nur wieder unnötig!"_ sagte er seufzend und stand auf, ging zu Tür.

_,,Womit habe ich das verdient?"_

_,,Naja ich könnte dir jetzt so einiges aufzählen aber ich glaube kaum, dass die Zeit dafür reichen würde..."_ grinste Sirius und fing sich dafür tödliche Blicke von Snape ein.

_,,Du hast dich keinen Deut geändert, Sirius.."_

_,,Du dich leider auch nicht! Alter Miesepeter..."_stichelte Sirius weiter, schob Snape durch die mittlerweile geöffnete Tür. Harry schaute auf, sah Snape fragend an.

_,,Nun Professor...was passiert jetzt mit Dray?"_

Snape nahm seinen Umhang, den er zuvor auf der Couch liegen gelassen hatte und zog ihn sich über, strafte Harry wieder mit dem selben emotionslosen und ernsten Gesicht den er von ihm gewohnt war. Er ging auf Harry zu und drückte ihm eine kleine Phiole in seine freie Hand.

_,,Hier Potter. Das geben Sie dem Kleinen über den Tag verteilt. Wenn der Unterricht wieder anfängt werden Sie von mir jeden Monat eine solche Phiole bekommen, die Sie 'Dray' verabreichen werden..."_gerade als Harry seinen Mund aufmachen wollte, unterbrach ihn Snape.

_,,Keine Fragen, Potter! Sie werden auf ihn aufpassen, ihn zum Unterricht mitnehmen und zu keinem ein Sterbenswörtchen sagen von wem sie dieses Kind bekommen haben (ziemlich zweideutig, oder? XD) sonst lasse ich sie nicht nur durch meinen Unterricht fallen sondern auch noch schreckliche Qualen erleiden, ich habe da meine Mittel. Haben sie mich verstanden?"_ sagte er bestimmend.

Harry schaute erst zu Dray, dann zu Snape und zu seinem Onkel. Etwas blass und nervös, versuchte er zu antworten, was ihm aber nicht gelang, er brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

_,,Gut! Wir haben uns verstanden. Ich hätte mir auch etwas Besseres vorstellen können aber leider bleibt der Kleine nur bei ihnen ruhig und er scheint sie aus irgendwelchen für mich fraglichen Gründen zu mögen..."_er hielt inne und sah kopfschüttelnd zu Dray, der ihn mit seinen kleinen Augen ansah, argwöhnisch und gut studierend, falls man das bei einem Baby so sagen konnte.

_,,Ich muss wieder gehen...wir sehen uns in einer Woche in meinem Unterricht. Und bitte seien Sie pünktlich, Sie wollen doch nicht wieder für den ersten Punktabzug Gryffindors verantwortlich sein..."_ grinste Snape und ging die Tür, verabschiedete sich nicht von Sirius sondern schickte ihm noch ein paar böse Blicke und gedankliche Flüche, verließ das Haus.

Harry ließ sich zurückfallen, lehnte sich an die Couch.

_,,Bei Merlin war der schlecht drauf. Noch schlimmer als in Hogwarts, wer hätte das geglaubt..." _

Nun war Harry wirklich davon überzeugt, dass sich alles und jeder gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Nicht nur Voldemort auf der einen Seite, nein jetzt war es Snape auf der anderen, der ihm ein Kind in die Hände drückte und ihm sagte, dass er von jetzt an dessen Mutter spielen dürfe. Er seufzte gedanklich auf, sah auf das kleine Bündel Kind in seinen Armen und musste lächeln. Naja so schlimm war es eigentlich gar nicht! Dann müsste er eben mit dem Kleinen nach Hogwarts, dass würde schon nicht schlimm enden. Da wären schließlich noch Hermine und Ron, die ihm helfen würden. Das Einzige, bei dem er sich nicht sicher war, war Voldemort. Er hoffte, dass dieser sich diesmal nicht blicken lassen würde, das wäre nur zu unpassend. Er könnte es niemals zulassen, dass dem Kleinen etwas passiert und wenn Voldemort erfahren würde, und dass würde er bestimmt, dass Dray ihm wichtig wäre, sein Ein und Alles, dann würde er sicherlich versuchen ihm weh zu tun.

Harry strich Dray ein paar seiner blonden Strähnchen aus dem Gesicht, streichelte seine Stirn, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss darauf.

_---Ich weiß gar nicht wieso du mich so faszinierst? Mein kleiner Engel...---_

Er legte sich auf die Couch, Dray auf seinem Bauch gebettet, schloss er erschöpft seine Augen, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dray legte seinen Kopf auf Harry's Brust und schlief, kurze Zeit durch das Schlagen von Harry's Herzen, ein.

Sirius sah das, ging in ein anderes Zimmer, holte eine Decke und legte sie um die Beiden.

Nachdenklich setzte er sich raus auf die Veranda, schaute auf die Straße.

_---Ob Harry wirklich damit klar kommen wird? Vielleicht sollte ich mitkommen....---_

So egal schien es Sirius dann doch nicht zu sein, in einer Woche würde die Schule wieder anfangen und Harry wäre auf sich allein gestellt. Das machte ihm wohl doch zu schaffen und er überlegte noch eine zeitlang wie er dieses Problem lösen sollte.

------------------------------

Die Woche verging vergleichsmäßig genauso schnell wie die Monate zuvor, nur mit einem Unterschied. Harry's Nerven lagen mittlerweile genauso blank wie Snape's bei seinem Besuch. Hermine und Ron hatten sich zu seinem Geburtstag angekündigt, der morgen stattfand. Sie würden vorbeikommen, bei ihm und seinem Onkel übernachten und dann mit Harry zusammen nach Hogwarts fahren. Harry gab seine Zustimmung ohne ihnen jedoch zu sagen, dass sie einen neuen und kleineren bzw. jüngeren Mitbewohner hatten.

Diese Tatsache hatte er vorsorglich weggelassen und dachte sich, dass es besser wäre, wenn seine Freunde Dray unvorbereitet sehen würden. So kam es am heutigen Tag, den 30.7, dass es an der Tür schellte und alles für einen Moment mucksmäuschen still wurde.

Harry schaute zu Sirius und signalisierte ihm an die Tür zu gehen, jedoch noch nicht aufzumachen. Er holte Dray aus seiner, von Harry konstruierten, Krabbelecke, hob ihn hoch in seine Arme und stellte sich etwa in einer Linie zur Tür, so dass jeder Besucher ihn sofort gesehen hätte. Dann gab er Sirius das Signal zum Öffnen der Tür. Hermine und Ron kamen hinein, begrüßten Sirius und blieben geschockt vor Harry stehen als sie das lachende, kleine blonde Etwas auf seinen Armen sahen. Hermine musste es sich verkneifen zu lachen und Ron sprach aus was wohl auch Hermine dachte.

_,,Hey alter Schwerenöter! Wer ist der Glückliche..eine 'die' kann es ja nicht sein!"_grinste Ron und ging auf das Baby zu.

_,,Nach dem Aussehen würde ich auf Malfoy tippen! Ihr habt doch nicht etwa die ganze Zeit was am laufen.."_

Harry winkte nur genervt ab. Er hatte es gewusst! Es war ja klar, dass diese Anspielung kommen würde. Seine besten Freunde wussten, dass er schwul war und somit konnten sie ausschließen, dass er plötzlich ein Mädchen geschwängert hätte. Er seufzte und bat seine Freunde auf sein Zimmer, dass würde länger dauern als gedacht.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war Harry fertig mit seiner Erzählung und hatte Dray gerade eine neue Flasche geholt, an der der Kleine nun nuckelte. Hermine sah man genau an, dass sie über etwas ganz bestimmtes nachdachte.

Ron hielt sich plötzlich den Bauch vor Lachen, sein Gesicht nahm schon einen leichten Rot Ton an. Hermine und Harry schauten ihren Freund nur fragend an.

_,,Was ist denn mit dir los? Das ist ernstzunehmender als du denkst!"_sagte Hermine ernst, doch Ron konnte nicht aufhören.

_,,Es ist...es ist nur dass...Snape bringt ein Baby zu Harry und Sirius...Snape! Es ist blond...sieht aus wie Malfoy! Was ist wenn es wirklich Malfoy ist?"_diese Vorstellung ließ ihn noch röter werden und er lag nun mehr auf Harry's Bett als dass er darauf sitzen würde.

_,, Außerdem hat Harry ihn nackt gesehen...und der Kleine mag ihn anscheinend..." _

_---Ohje er scheint sich ja gar nicht mehr einzukriegen...aber was ist, wenn er recht hat, dass würde Malfoy niemals akzeptieren, sollte er jemals wieder erwachsen werden und sich daran erinnern....---_

Nun musste auch Harry grinsen und sah auf Dary herunter, nahm ihn hoch, spielte mit ihm dessen Lieblingsspiel, Dray als kleines Flugzeug.

_,,Nein Leute! Das ist nicht Malfoy! Malfoy würde mir niemals so vertrauen wie Dray, nichtmal als Baby. "_ erwiderte Harry bestimmend und merkte, dass Dray langsam unruhig wurde.

_,,Also während du dich wieder beruhigst Ron. Werde ich Dray wickeln..." _er ging ins Bad und legte Dray auf einen kleinen Wickeltisch den sein Onkel extra dafür hergezaubert hatte. Hermine kam zu ihm, legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_,,Du hast sehr viel Verantwortung für den Kleinen übernommen....Ich verspreche dir, zu helfen, wenn du meine Hilfe benötigst und Ron ebenso, sollte er sich je von dem Gedanken lösen können, dass du da gerade Malfoy wickelst."_sie verkniff sich ein Lachen, doch als auch Harry anfing, stimmte sie mit ein.

Da Harry wie immer schon früher in sein Bett ging, lagen die Drei schon am späten Abend in Harry's Zimmer. Hermine und Ron auf Matratzen und Harry mit Dray in seinem Bett. Wie immer blieb diese Nacht nicht ereignislos. Dray fing gegen zwölf Uhr an zu schreien, verlangte nach einem mitternächtlichen Snack. Harry wollte schon aufstehen, wurde aber von einer Hand Ron's die sich um seine legte davon abgehalten.

_,,Ich mach das...wo ist die Milch?"_

Harry sagte es ihm und Ron kam nach ein paar Minuten mit einer kleinen Milchflasche wieder.

_,,Darf ich mal?"_fragte er Harry scheu und dieser musste darüber schmunzeln, nickte aber.

Als Ron Dray die Flasche an den Mund hielt, passierte etwas, was Dray bei Harry noch nie gemacht hatte. Er verweigerte die Flasche in dem er seinen Mund zusammen presste. Ron versuchte es nochmals, zog diesmal Grimassen um den Kleinen zum Lachen zu bewegen, dieser machte dann auch den Mund auf und nuckelte an der Flasche, doch wieder überraschte der Kleine Harry. Ron nahm ihm die Flasche aus dem Mund, Dray sah ihn nur aus glänzenden Augen an, machte seinen Mund auf und spuckte die gesamte Milch wieder aus, auf Rons Nachthemd und Gesicht. Ron sah ihn verwirrt an, war sprachlos.

Harry hob Dray hoch und schaute ihn enttäuscht an, konnte sich aber ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

_,,Dray! Warum hast du das gemacht...das war böse.."_tadelte er den Kleinen, der ihn nur lachend ansah und mit seinen kleinen Fingern auf Ron zeigte. Ron wurde rot, zog sich ein neues Hemd an und grummelte etwas.

_,,Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte würde ich sagen, dass der kleine Teufel, Malfoy ist. Diesselben bösen Gene..."_

Hermine stand auf und versuchte Ron zu beruhigen.

_,,Ach Ron, nimm es doch nicht gleich persönlich. Der Kleine hat sich einen Spaß mit dir erlaubt...."_grinste sie, drückte ihn auf die Matratze und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Harry nahm die Milchflasche in die Hand, Dray griff mit seinen kleinen Fingerchen nach ihr und gab Harry zu verstehen, dass er trinken wolle.

_,,Aber mach mich ja nicht nass!"_flüsterte Harry bestimmend und setzte die Flasche an Dray's Mund.

Flüchtig schaute er dabei auf die Uhr, diese zeigte gerade an, dass es viertel nach zwölf war. Nun war er seit einer viertel Stunde sechzehn Jahre alt...nachdenklich schaute er geradeaus. Dies war sein erster Geburtstag, den er mit seinen Freunden und seinem Onkel verbrachte, nicht allein oder in einem zu kleinen Zimmer, bei für ihn Fremden.

Als ob Dray es gewusst hätte, ließ er ab von seinem Fläschchen, zupfte an Harry's Hemd und deutete ihn sich zu ihm herunter zu beugen. Harry tat es bereitwillig, Dray stupste seine kleine Nase gegen Harry's und legte dann seinen Kopf wieder gegen Harry's Brust, schlief ein. Harry dachte noch eine Weile darüber nach. Dray hatte ihm eben so etwas wie einen Beweis seiner Zuneigung gezeigt! Der Kleine mag ihn wirklich...Harry lächelte und legte sich wieder in das Bett, zog sich die Decke über. Ron hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und schlief neben Hermine.

_---Morgen geht es nach Hogwarts....---_

Die Abreise stand an. Sirius begleitete die drei oder vier, wenn man Dray mit rechnete, bis zum Gleis 9 3/4, stand etwas wehmütig da und winkte Harry nochmal zu sich. Dieser kam mit Dray, und argwöhnisch von anderen Schülern beobachtet, zu Sirius.

_,,Ja was ist...?"_

_,,Pass' gut auf dich auf. In den Weihnachtsferien kommst du wieder nach Hause und verwöhne den Kleinen nicht zu sehr,,," _Sirius knuffte Harry in die Seite und stupste Dray auf seine Nase, dieser schaute nur desinteressiert weg.

_---Ohje...vielleicht wirkt der Trank schon...---_dachte sich Sirius und sah Harry nach, der mit Ron und Hermine schon in den Zug stieg.

----------------------------

_,,Hier sind Plätze frei, Harry."_ rief ihm Ron zu, der auch schon in einem der Abteile verschwunden war. Hermine und Harry folgten ihm, setzten sich.

_,,Die schauen mich alle an als sein ich ein Alien..."_seufzte Harry und deutete nach draußen. An der Fensterscheibe klebte ein undefinierbares Gesicht. Ein Schüler, der nicht glauben konnte was er soeben gesehen hatte. Einige der Mädchen hörte er von draußen her tuscheln und laut aufzeufzen.

_,,Naja du hast ein Baby im Arm, was denkst du denn? Hinzu kommt, dass du Harry Potter bist..also!" _sagte Hermine eher beiläufig, packte ein Buch aus und fing an zu lesen.

_,,Danke Herm...soweit habe ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht."_erwiderte Harry sarkastisch, legte Dray kurz neben sich auf den Sitz um seinen Umhang auszuziehen, da es ihm langsam zu heiß wurde.

Die Türe öffnete sich und eine bekannte aber nicht erwünschte Person stand dort. Diese schaute sich im Abteil um, sah angewiederte zu Ron, strafte Hermine mit einem Schnauben, als ihr Blick auf Harry und Dray fiel, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie beugte sich zu dem Kleinen hinunter, legte ihren Zopf nach hinten, der ihr nach vorne fiel und hob Dray hoch. Harry, der jeden Moment wieder ein lautes Schreien erwartete, war erstaunt als es ausblieb. Dray schien die Person zu erkennen, spielte an ihrem Zopf und sah sie strahlend an. Nach einiger Zeit wollte er jedoch wieder zu Harry und machte es der Person deutlich, fing an zu zappeln. Sie gab Dray wieder zu Harry und sah diesen mit einer Spur aus Erstaunen und Missfallen an als der Kleine vergnügt an Harry's Nase und Mund fasste.

_,,Potter! Wer ist der Kleine?"_

TBC

Na, wer ist diese Person? Sie scheint unseren kleinen Chibi Draco zu kenneng Fliegt es auf? Naja mal sehen. Es muss nicht unbedingt eine weibliche Person sein, nur weil ich 'ihr' 'sie' usw. schreibe...die Person ist nunmal ein weibl. Subjekt ;-) Nur um irgendwelche falschen Vermtungen auschzuschließen XD

Sorry, dass ich euch so lange hab' warten lassen. Ich hatte einfach keine Idee wie es weitergehen soll-.- Hatte nen richtigen Durchhänger. Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel trotzdem gefallen hat. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Achja Kommis nicht vergessen ;-P


	4. Eine alte Bekannte und erste Hindernisse

**Autor: **shine21

**Beta:** Jasmin

**Rating:** Humor...Harry wird etwas ungehalten;-)

**Thanx an** Severina35 und Amunet;-)Es ist Blaise Zabini XD

**Info:** Keinen Zuckerschock kriegen -.- Das hat Jasmin zu diesem Kapitel gesagtO.o'

**Kapitel 4**

**"Eine alte Bekannte und erste Hindernisse.."**

_,,Potter! Wer ist der Kleine?"_

Harry fasste sich an die Stirn. Etwas nasses lief herunter und er wischte es sich mit den Ärmel ab. Schweiß? Schwitzte er etwa? Mit einer leichten Panik nahm er Dray wieder zu sich und lächelte gequält zurück.

_,,Ähem..Zabini, was führt dich denn hierher...Ich meine zu uns?"_

Der Angesprochene setzte sich neben Harry auf den Sitz und wartete demonstrativ auf eine Antwort von ihm. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen tippelte er dabei auf der Armlehne und verursachte für Harry nervende Geräusche. Laut seufzend nickte dieser.

_,,Jaja..ich sags ja schon. Hör auf damit!"_

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schaute Blaise ihn an und stupste dabei Dray auf die Nase. Dieser giggelte verspielt zurück und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harry's Brust. Das Spiel schien ihn etwas ermüdet zu haben.

_,,Ich weiß nicht wer der Kleine ist. Ich habe ihn Dray genannt, weil er Malfoy so ähnlich sieht...Apropos Malfoy! Wo ist er eigentlich?"_

Innerlich hoffte er, dass Blaise wusste wo Malfoy sich gerade aufhielt, da ihm langsam die leise Ahnung beschlich, dass bei dem Kleinen vielleicht nicht nur äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Malfoy bestanden.

_,,Naja...er ist momentan mit seinen Eltern auf Geschäftsreise...glaube ich. Und der Kleine sah ihm einfach zu ähnlich. Da habe ich gedacht, dass ihr euch wieder was habt einfallen lassen..."_

Harry schaute herab zu Dray, der mittlerweile eingedöst war, seine kleinen Fingerchen hatten sich in Harry's Pullover geklammert.

_,,Ja er sieht ihm sehr ähnlich und Anfangs habe ich auch geglaubt, dass es Malfoy wäre...aber jetzt ist mir klar geworden, dass es nicht sein kann! Schau ihn dir an....würde Malfoy jemals so zutraulich sein? Selbst als Kind!"_

Blaise stand auf und ging zur Abteiltür, öffnete sie.

_,,Du hast recht...aber 'Dray' scheint mich zu mögen obwohl ich ihn nicht kenne....vielleicht sollten wir doch etwas vorsichtiger sein...Naja und Mitte des Schuljahres wird Draco wieder kommen, dann klärt sich ja einiges auf. Hoffe ich.."_

_---Ich kenne Draco seit er klein war...und dieses Kind sieht ihm zu ähnlich als dass da alles normal sein würde...irgendetwas stimmte da nicht!---_

Man konnte an Blaise's Tonfall merken, dass er nicht so ganz daran glaubte als man vielleicht zuerst annehmen würde. Er hatte Zweifel aber was auch immer passiert sei, eines war er sich sicher, nichts würde mehr wie früher sein. Ob es sich bei dem Kleinen nun um seinen besten Freund handelte oder nicht! Damit verließ er das Abteil und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

_---Vielleicht hat er recht aber...---_

Harry schaute zu Dray herunter, lehnte sich an die Kopflehne seines Sitzes und schloss gestresst die Augen. Hermine tippte ihm auf die Schulter, sah ihn fragend an.

_,,Soll ich Dray kurz nehmen, damit du dich etwas ausruhen kannst? "_

Harry öffnete seine Augen, nickte und hoffte insgeheim, dass Dray nicht wieder anfangen würde zu schreien. Er hob das schlafende kleine Etwas hoch und gab es zu Hermine. Doch das Schreien blieb aus, Dray öffnete kurz seine Augen, sah zu Hermine und schloss sie dann wieder, schmiegte sich an ihre Brust.

_,,Das ist definitiv 'nicht' Draco Malfoy! Denn der würde sich niemals an meine Brust lehnen..."_stellte sie fest. Ron nickte ihr zustimmend zu, sah aber immer noch skeptisch zu Dray, etwas an ihm war merkwürdig und das wiederum sprach für ihn, als ein Malfoy!

----------------------------------

Die Fahrt verlief sehr ruhig. Es gab keine weiteren Störungen, Harry schlief die ganze Zeit und schien aufzuholen was ihm die ganzen Nächte verwehrt blieb. Hermine kümmerte sich um Dray, auch als dieser aufwachte und wieder zu Harry wollte tadelte sie ihn bestimmend und lenkte ihn durch kleine Spielchen ab. Erst als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, ließ sie ihn wieder zu Harry, der den Kleinen in seine Arme nahm und von diesem mit einem Ziehen an seinen Haaren begrüßt wurde. Aber die Ruhe währte nicht lange. Etwas, dass sich auch auf dem Bahnhof befand, verursachte Aufregung, nicht bei Harry oder Ron, nein bei etwas Kleinem in Harry's Armen, das nun etwas unruhig wurde.

Plötzlich weiteten sich die Augen des Kleinen, er zupfte wie wild an Harry's Umhang. schien vor irgendetwas, dass er nicht mal selber begriff, Angst zu kriegen. Verwirrt drückte Harry Dray fester an seine Brust und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, schaute dabei um sich, doch entdecken konnte er nichts was diese Angst begründet hätte.

Eine Stimme, so klar und freundlich sie auch erklang, so eindringlich und bestimmend war sie zugleich. Hermine drehte sich um und deutete auf die Person, von der sie ausging. Ron schluckte, sein Blick blieb dort heften. Als sich Harry nun auch umdrehte, konnte er die Ursache für Dray's Angst sehen. Denn der Kleine, klammerte sich nun nicht nur in Harry's Umhang fest sondern auch an dessen Hand, schmerzlich fest.

Der Grund hierfür hatte blondes langes Haar, eine atemberaubende Figur, falls Harry überhaupt darüber urteilen konnte, leuchtend blaue Augen und sie war sehr jung. Nicht älter als 25. Doch etwas an dieser Frau behagte auch Harry nicht. Etwas an ihr war gefährlich, äußerst gefährlich!

Sie sah die Drei, und kam auf sie zu, stellte sich ihnen vor.

_,,Guten Tag, meine Lieben...mein Name ist Ileana....ich bin ihre neue Lehrerin für VgddK."_

Ron verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaugummi, den er gerade versucht hatte zu kauen, Hermine schaute mehr als nur ungläubig zu der jungen Frau, die ihnen weiß machen wollte ihre neue Lehrerin zu sein und Harry. Naja Harry sah nur zu Dray und wollte nicht so recht glauben was er sah. Der Kleine schien doch glatt ohnmächtig geworden zu sein. Er atmete zwar regelmäßig und machte eher den Anschein als sei er einfach eingeschlafen aber nach seinem vorherigem Verhalten war eine Ohnmacht doch die glaubhaftere Erklärung. Harry lächelte freundlich zurück, stellte sich vor. Die anderen machten es ihm nach.

_,,Harry Potter...."_

_,,R...Ron Weasley...i..ich..."_ Als er die funkelnden Blicke von Hermine auf sich lasten sah, hörte auf zu stammeln und verstummte.

_,,Hermine Granger...sagen sie Professor....sollen wir sie wirklich mit ihrem Vornamen ansprechen."_ Vielleicht eine Spur zu typisch für Hermine stellte sie ihrer neuen Lehrerin diese Frage. Harry sah schon ein sehr langes Schuljahr auf ihn zukommen. Mit einem Kleinkind und Hermine, die auf persönlichem Kriegsfuß mit der neuen Lehrerin für VgddK stand. Doch die erwartete bissige Antwort blieb aus, stattdessen blieb das Lächeln.

_,,Sicher....alles andere macht doch nur schrecklich alt. Und so alt sehe ich doch nicht aus, oder?"_

Ihr Lächeln verschwand für einen kurzen Moment und an dessen Stelle trat ein Grinsen und ihre Augen, wandelten sich zu Schlitzen. Den Dreien war klar, welche Antwort ihre 'nette' Lehrerin von ihnen erwartete. Bevor Hermine antworten konnte, das Falsche wie Harry befürchtete, kam er ihr zuvor.

_,,Natürlich...sie sind eher viel zu jung für diesen Posten. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand so hübsches und junges den Posten als Lehrerin in VgddK bekommen würde. Sie sind sicherlich eine Bereicherung...Ileana."_

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich schlagartig und ihre Wangen zierten ein zartes Rosé. Harry's Worten schienen die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt zu haben. Sie ging zu ihm und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange dann strich sie durch Dray's Haare. Zum Glück war dieser momentan außer Gefecht, Harry hätte jetzt nicht seine Reaktion miterleben wollen.

_,,Du hast deine Worte mit Bedacht und klug gewählt. Aus dir wird bestimmt einmal ein großer Zauberer, junger Potter. Ich hoffe, dass der Kleine von dir lernen wird."_

Dann drehte sie sich mit wehendem Mantel um und ging in Richtung Kutsche.

_---Junger Malfoy, deine Pein wird noch kommen....---_

Als sie außer Reichweite war, atmete Ron hörbar aus und fasste sich an seine Stirn.

_,,Bei Merlin! Man sieht die gut aus...aber die neue Lehrerin für VgddK? Etwas gefährliches hatte sie ja...."_

_,,Mhmm...etwas an ihr ist sehr merkwürdig. Wir sollten sehr vorsichtig sein..."_

Harry gab nur ein Schulterzucken von sich und ging zu einer Kutsche, die schon auf sie zu warten schien.

_,,Vielleicht habt ihr ja recht aber ich denke nicht, dass sie uns böses will. Meine Narbe hat nicht geschmerzt und meine schlimmen Vorahnungen sind auch nicht gekommen...gefährlich mag sie ja sein aber schließlich hat sie den Posten in VgddK. "_

_---Mich wundert es nur, dass Snape nichts davon gesagt hat...er weiß bestimmt nicht einmal was von seinem Glück.---_

Bei diesem Gedanke musste Harry zwangsläufig schmunzeln und fing leise an zu lachen. Hermine und Ron sahen ihn irritiert an, blieben aber ruhig. Der Tag war schon kompliziert genug, also ließen sie ihm den Spaß.

Alle drei beließen es dabei auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts nicht zu sprechen, weder über die neue Lehrerin noch über Blaise oder gewisse andere Slytherins, denen das blonde Etwas in Harry's Armen vielleicht doch bekannt vorkommen würde. Als Harry darüber nachdachte überkam ihm ein kalter Schauer und eine Frage, die sich wahrscheinlich jeder der Anwesenden stellte.

_---Was geschieht, wenn Parkinson Dray sieht?---_

Als die Kutsche vor den Toren Hogwarts hielt und alle ausstiegen, spürte Harry wieder ein bekanntes Zupfen an seinem Umhang. Dray war wach und schaute sich um, giggelte verspielt, es schien ihm hier zu gefallen. Doch dann ertönte eine grelle Stimme, so bekannt und doch bei allen dreien oder doch vieren gefürchtet. Keiner hätte damit gerechnet das sie 'Es' so schnell sehen würden. Doch 'Es' wollte nicht zu ihnen sondern zu Blaise, der in einer Kutsche vor ihnen ausgestiegen war und nun gequält lächelte.

_,,Na, Pansy...wie waren deine Ferien..?"_ fragte er mit gespieltem Interesse.

Harry fing an Blaise zu bemitleiden. Insgeheim wusste er, dass dieser Junge nur ein Opfer war, ein Opfer Pansy Parkinsons und auch Draco erging es da nicht anders. Wären die Umstände anders gewesen dann hätte er sich durchaus vorstellen können mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Gerade als er mit Hermine und Ron in das Gebäude vor ihnen herein gehen wollten, erklang diese grelle Stimme wieder doch diesmal war sie an Harry gerichtet.

_,,Potter! Du hast doch nicht etwa ein Kind in deinem Arm?"_ gehässig und boshaft. So wie er es von ihr in Erinnerung hatte. Harry seufzte und ging zu ihr, lächelte freundlich.

_,,Oh, Parkinson....wie du sehen kannst ist es ein Kind."_

Sie beugte sich zu Dray hinunter und wollte ihm die Wangen streicheln als Dray anfing zu knurren. Harry schaute zweimal hin bevor er es realisieren konnte. Dray hatte tatsächlich geknurrt und das Beste sollte noch kommen. Nachdem Pansy es entweder ignoriert oder gar nicht gehört hatte, spuckte Dray sie an, mitten in ihr Auge. Ron musste sich verkneifen laut loszulachen, ebenso erging es Hermine und Blaise. Wutverzerrt, wollte Pansy auf den Kleinen losgehen als Harry sie am Arm packte und sich ihr gefährlich näherte.

_,,Wehe du fasst ihn an....dann ist es das Letzte was du in deinem bisher nutzlosen Leben getan hast!"_

Überrascht von Harry's Verhaltenblieben alle sprachlos. Pansy zog sich irritiert zurück und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Blaise grinste und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter bevor er Pansy folgte. Hermine und Ron wollten etwas sagen, hielten es aber für das Beste ihn erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen. Beiden war klar geworden, dass Harry sich damit abgefunden hatte auf Dray aufzupassen und der diese Aufgabe sehr ernst nahm und dass er keinem die Chance geben würde zu nah an Dray heranzukommen.

Selbst sie hatten Angst vor ihrem Besten Freund, dessen Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet, dass er alles ernst gemeint hatte was er zu Pansy sagte. So gingen sie schweigend zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen ihre Zweifel unausgesprochen, die sie nach dem eben Geschehenen empfanden.

Alleine auf seinem Bett, im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, entflieh Harry dem Rummel und schaute auf Dray, der es sich auf dem Kissen bequem gemacht hatte. Nachdenklich blickte sich Harry um, hörte die Stimmen der Gryffindors, wie sie Hermine und Ron neugierig ausfragten es sich aber nicht trauten Harry selbst danach zu fragen. Er legte sich zu Dray auf das Bett und schloss seine Augen und dachte nach, merkte wie Dray auf ihn zugekrabbelt kam und neben ihm liegen blieb.

_---Was war nur mit mir los? Ich hätte ihr wirklich....---_

Harry sah auf Dray neben sich, der seine kleinen Augen geschlossen und seine Finger, wie immer, in Harry's Hemd klammerte. Er überlegte warum ihm der Kleine so ans Herz gewachsen war und es kam ihm ein Gedanke. Vielleicht wollte er nur gut machen was er bei Malfoy falsch gemacht hatte. Der Kleine erinnert ihn zu sehr an seinen Erzfeind....

Er strich ihm durch dessen blonde Haare und seufzte, flüstere ihm kaum hörbar etwas zu.

_,,Keiner wird dich anrühren...."_

_---Dafür bist du mir viel zu kostbar geworden...---_

**TBC**

So das war's. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat ;-) Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Kommi nicht vergessen XD


	5. Dray Pansy Schwierigkeiten und Punktabz...

Autor:shine22

Beta: Jasmin

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Death-Angel und Celina-HP: Jetzt gehts endlich weiter XD Hoffe, dass es euch gefällt ;-)

INFO: Klein Dray auf Abwegen, Pansy unter Beschuss und Ileana, das Grauen hat einen Namen XD Irgendetwas stimmt mit der Formatierung nicht -.- Die Prophezeiung ist etwas umformatiert worden o.O

**Kapitel 5**

**Dray + Pansy Schwierigkeiten und Punktabzug**

Der nächste Morgen brach an. Die einzelnen Strahlen der Sonne schienen durch das offene Fenster des Gryffindor Jungenschlafsaals. Harry regte sich unruhig in seinem Bett und man hörte vereinzelt ein Stöhnen.

Ron, der das besorgt mitverfolgt hatte, stellte sich zu Harry an dessen Bett und rüttelte ihn sanft wach. Dray, der neben diesem lag und schon wach war, stupste Harry ebenso besorgt auf dessen Stirn. Der Kleine musste wohl fühlen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn es wurden kleine Tränen sichtbar, die an seinen Wangen herunter kullerten.

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry dann schließlich, von dem Drängen der beiden, auf und sah sie irritiert an. Als er Drays Tränen sah, wischte er diese mit seinem Finger weg und drückte den Kleinen an sich.

_"Was ist denn los? Ron, warum weint Dray?" _

Ron zeigte indes nur auf Harry und seine Haare, die verschwitzt an dessen Stirn klebten.

_"Du hattest wohl einen Alptraum...oder..."_ Er wurde nachdenklich und sein Gesicht ernst.

_"Hattest du etwa wieder eine Vision von Du- weißt - schon - wem?"_

Harry gab darauf keine Antwort, schwieg zunächst und stand aus seinem Bett auf, mit Dray in seinen Armen, den er behutsam auf das Bett legte. Die anderen Gryffindors schliefen zum Glück noch oder waren schon im Bad. Nach kurzer Zeit entschloss er sich dazu, Ron die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch, wenn er sich nicht darüber sicher war.

_"Ja...ich hatte eine Version von Voldemort..",_ obwohl er wusste, dass das Aussprechen des Namen, des dunklen Lords, Ron einen kalten Schauer herunterlaufen ließ, sprach er ihn aus, fest und eindringlich.

_"Ich habe gesehen.. wie er jemanden getötet hatte, einen Informanten! Außerdem weiß er von Dray und er hat mich wissen lassen, dass er sich etwas ausdenken wird..."_

Im Bad wusch sich Harry sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und kam wieder heraus. Ron sah nachdenklich zu ihm, setzte sich zu Dray und spielte etwas mit ihm. Als Harry wieder zu ihnen kam und Dray auf dessen Arme nahm, wandte sich Ron an ihn.

_"Du darfst dich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen...es ist schwieriger als gedacht, in Hogwarts einzudringen. Außerdem sind wir alle da um Dray zu beschützen.. Ich, Hermine und sogar Blaise...also..."_

Er lachte und ging zur Tür.

_"Komm' lass uns lieber gehen.. bevor einer auf den Gedanken kommt dich über Dray auszufragen...das kann bis heute Mittag warten. Ich bin ja so gespannt auf Snapes Gesicht...",_ grinste er und rieb sich die Hände.

Harry schmunzelte über den Gedanken, wie Professor Snape wohl reagieren würde. Schließlich könnte er ihm nun keine Punkte wegen Störens im Unterricht abziehen. Dachte er amüsiert und folgte Ron nach draußen.

Nach einem sehr ereignisreichen Frühstück, in dem Harry so gut es nur ging versuchte, sich die Gryffindors vom Hals zu halten, war nun endlich Unterricht angesagt...wenigstens dort würden die Fragen ausbleiben, dachte er.

Er erinnerte sich nur ungern an die gestrige Rede von Professor Dumbledore. Nicht nur, dass alle Schüler, sich nach ihm und Dray umgedreht und getuschelt hatten. Nein, der Direktor musste es auch noch groß und breit hinaustönen...

_"... Wie Sie sicherlich schon bemerkt haben...gibt es in einem der Häuser Zuwachs..."_

Zuwachs! Da hat er doch tatsächlich gesagt, dass ein Haus Zuwachs bekommen hätte. Natürlich hatten alle zu ihm und Dray geschaut und gegrinst. Professor Dumbledore stellte es ja fast so dar, als ob Harry in den Sommerferien über schwanger gewesen war oder sonst wie ein Mädchen geschwängert hätte...Harry war kurz und dran aufzustehen und alles stehen und liegen zu lassen. Stattdessen atmete er tief durch und stellte seine Hirn auf Durchzug.

_"Bitte seien sie dementsprechend zuvorkommend und versuchen Mr. Potter so gut es nur geht zu unterstützen..."_

Das Einzige was Harry noch registrierte war, dass Professor Dumbledore es ausließ über Ileana zu reden und sie vorzustellen. Warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Doch lange dachte er nicht darüber nach, denn bereits ein paar Minuten nach Beginn des Festbanketts waren er und seine Freunde von neugierigen Schülern aus jedem der Häuser umringt.

Und dann kamen sie. Fragen! Sie hörten gar nicht mehr auf. 'Woher hast du den Kleinen?' Och ist der süß, kann man so etwas zaubern?' Na, Potty hast du eine arme Muggel geschwängert?' Das höchste jedoch war, was ein, wohl nicht ein Draco Fan, zu ihm sagte und was ihn wütend aufstehen ließ.

_"Na, hat Draco dich endlich rangelassen...wahrscheinlich ist der Gute immer noch so geschockt davon, dass er nicht wieder gekommen ist..."_

Harry umfasste daraufhin seinen Zauberstab und war kurz davor dem Jungen einen Crucio entgegenzuwerfen. Der Spruch bildete sich sogar auf seinen Lippen, hätte Blaise nicht eingegriffen und den Jungen zu sich gezogen.

_"Sag das noch einmal und keiner wird mehr von dir hören...hast du verstanden?"_

Damit war das Thema für alle Beteiligten gegessen und Harry setzte sich wieder hin. Nachdem Prof. Dumbledore um Ruhe bat, trat nun auch die gewünschte Stille ein. Alle aßen, jedoch blieb das Tuscheln nicht aus. Sollten sie doch tuscheln so viel sie wollten, hauptsache sie ließen ihn in Ruhe. Harry sah zu Dray und bemerkte, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. Nur ein Baby und dazu noch so eines könnte in so einer Situation schlafen, dachte er und lachte. Beachtete dabei die anderen nicht, die dadurch wieder ein neues Gesprächsthema gefunden hatten.

**Zaubertrankunterricht...**

_"Mr. Potter und Mr. Malf..."_

Als Professor Snape bewusst wurde welchen Namen er gerade aussprechen wollte unterbrach er sich rasch und räusperte.

_"Mr. Potter und Mr. Longbottom!"_

_-Selbst in so einer Situation muss er mich noch bestrafen, _dachte sich Harry und trottete, von allen neugierig beäugt, zu Neville, der ihn freudenstrahlend empfing.

Man konnte über ihn sagen was man will aber Neville Longbotton, so trottelig er sich auch anstellen mag, war doch ein sehr guter Freund was Harry nun erkannte. Er fragte ihn nicht über Dray aus, überhäufte ihn nicht mit Anekdoten aus dessen Leben. So kam es auch, dass Harry letztendlich gar nicht so enttäuscht über Prof. Snapes Wahl war. Ein kurzer Blick zu Dray verriet ihm, dass dieser auch nichts gegen Neville zu haben schien...ein weiterer Aspekt, welcher gegen ihn als ein Malfoy spräche.

Der Unterricht begann schließlich und Harry legte Dray in das kleine Körbchen, neben sich auf den Boden, deckte ihn mit einer Decke zu und widmete sich seiner gemeinsamen Aufgabe mit Neville.

Ca. eine Stunde später, als alle eifrig am Kochen waren achtete keiner mehr auf das kleine blonde Bündel welches sich seinen Weg durch die Schülersitze bahnte...Krabbelnd auf allen vieren machte sich Dray selbstständig.

Bei Pansy angekommen, zupfte er an ihrem Umhang und schaute sie aus kugelrunden, kleinen blauen Augen an. Selbst Pansy konnte da nicht widerstehen und nahm den Kleinen hoch, ohne Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen natürlich, da ihr die Konsequenzen wohl bewusst waren. Sie ermahnte die anderen Slytherins zu schweigen und hielt Dray nun auf dem Arm. Obwohl er lachte und verspielt giggelte, beobachtete Blaise dieses Schauspiel sehr argwöhnisch, er zweifelte doch arg daran, dass Dray auf einmal ein Pansy Liebhaber geworden war.

Etwas hatte der Kleine vor, doch Blaise konnte sich beim Besten Willen nicht vorstellen was...

Mit einem Male bewahrheiteten sich seine Zweifel. Pansys Kessel fing an zu brodeln und überzuschäumen. Ein kleinen Grinsen machte sich auf Drays Gesicht breit, sehr kurz aber lang genug damit Pansy es sehen konnte. Sie fluchte laut und alle Anwesenden, einschließlich Gryffindors und Prof. Snape drehten sich zu ihr um.

Harry schaute entsetzt in Drays Körbchen und dann zu Pansy, die den Kleinen heftig zu schütteln schien. Er sprang von seinem Platz auf, lief an den anderen Schülern vorbei und entriss Pansy wütend Dray, dem er beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

_"Was fällt dir ein? Ich habe dich doch davor gewarnt den Kleinen jemals wieder anzufassen, oder?"_

Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich auf, seine Stimme glich mehr einem Zischen und es kostete ihm viel Überwindung, dieser verhassten Slytherin keinen Crucio an den Kopf zu werfen. Doch er ließ es bleiben, nicht zuletzt wegen Prof. Snapes Einwand.

_"Mrs. Parkinson! Was ist hier los?"_

Kreidebleich und doch noch etwas rot um ihre Nasespitze vor Zorn antwortete sie ihrem Lehrer empört. Jedoch wagte sie es nicht Harry dabei anzusehen, sie deutete nur auf Dray in dessen Armen und dann auf ihren Kessel.

_"Dieser kleine Mistkäfer..."_

Ein Zischen von Harrys Seite ließ sie abrupt verstummen und ihren Tonart senken. Leise fuhr sie fort.

_"...hat irgendetwas mit unserem Trank gemacht."_

Sie zeigte auf ihren Kessel, der mittlerweile mit einem blauen Schaum überzogen war. Es hatte indes aufgehört zu Kochen und der Schaum vermehrte sich nicht mehr...trotzdem war klar auf was sie hinaus wollte. Als sie zu Blaise hinter sich deutete waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet.

_"Blaise hat es gesehen! Er hat gesehen wie dieses kleine...wie 'Es' gegrinst hat...daraufhin ist der Kessel übergelaufen vor Schaum!"_

Blaise schaute abwechselnd zu Harry und Dray. Natürlich hatte er es gesehen...und es hat ihn an die Späße von Draco und ihm erinnert, die er immer mit Pansy trieb. Merkwürdig aber wahr. Das Einzige was er machen konnte, folgte auch zugleich. Er schüttelte unwissend den Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern.

_"Keine Ahnung! Der Kleine hat nur gegiggelt und gelacht..."_

Gerade als Pansy einen Einwand loswerden wollte, griff Prof. Snape genervt ein.

_"Mrs. Parkinson! Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass ein Baby etwas an ihrem Trank hätte verfälschen können...vielmehr kommt mir der Verdacht auf, dass sie den Kleinen benutzen um ihren eigenen Fehler zu vertuschen..."_

Prof. Snape seufzte und es graute ihm davor das auszusprechen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er sah zu Dray, der in Harrys Armen lag und ihn anlachte. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Draco hatte etwas damit zu tun! Wie auch immer er es in dieser kleinen Gestalt geschafft hat...er hat den Trank von Parkinson manipuliert. Entweder er lässt das Mädchen ungestraft und bestätigt sie in ihrem Glauben oder er zieht ihr und somit Slytherin Punkte ab...Komplizierte Angelegenheit.

"Mrs. Parkinson..."

Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihm. Er atmete tief ein und prustete dann in einem Satz alles heraus. Schnell und darauf bedacht, dass keiner großartig darüber nachdenken sollte. Was aber natürlich trotzdem alle taten.

_"15 Punkte Abzug für Gry...ähem Slytherin! Sie und Mrs. Panciani brauen den Trank noch einmal und gehen erst hier raus, wenn sie fertig sind. Ich werde Professor Trelawney darüber informieren."_

Danach wandte er sich an die anderen und fuhr mit ernster und emotionsloser Miene fort.

_"Alle auf ihre Plätze. Der Unterricht ist noch nicht vorbei..."_

Murmelnd zogen sich alle Schüler zurück. Auch Harry, ging zurück zu seinem Platz neben Neville, jedoch nicht, ohne Pansy noch ein letztes Mal mit den tödlichsten Blicken anzusehen, die er für sie übrig hatte.

Wie sehr er dieses Mädchen doch hasste! Schon vorher hatte er diese Gefühle, dem Mädchen gegenüber. Wegen ihrer penetranten Art, wegen ihrer Aufdringlichkeit und..., was ihm erst seit kurzem Bewusste wurde, auch wegen ihrer Nähe zu Draco Malfoy. Einer Nähe, um die er sie zu beneiden gelernt hatte...leider. Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite und widmete sich wieder seiner Aufgabe, legte Dray zurück in sein Körbchen und sprach einen Zauber auf ihn. Noch einmal würde er sich garantiert nicht selbstständig machen können!

**Nach dem Wahrsageunterricht...Todesomen und richtige Prophezeiungen!**

Nachdem Harry den Wahrsageunterricht bei Professor Trelawney 'überlebt' hatte und sich noch ein paar Todesomen abholen durfte, lief er mit Ron und Hermine zu der großen Halle. Mittagzeit und auch Dray verlangte langsam nach etwas essbarem und wandte sich unruhig in Harrys Armen.

Überlebt ist wahrlich die richtige Bezeichnung für das was ihm, mal wieder, in diesem Unterricht wiederfahren war. Außer ihm seinen Tod vorherzusagen hatte Prof. Trelawney wahrscheinlich einer der Tage erwischt, an denen sie eine richtige Vorhersage machte...und Harry durfte Zeuge dieses glorreichen Momentes werden...

Sie kam auf ihn und seine Freunde zu, sah Dray in seinen Armen und ihr Gesicht verzog sich. Ihre Hände auf dem Tisch abstützend, verdrehte sie plötzlich ihre Augen und ihre Stimme veränderte sich. Es bildete sich einen Kreis um den Tisch Harrys und alle waren gespannt zu erfahren was ihr Professor ihnen zu sagen hatte.

_**Die Mächte der Finsternis ruhen nicht**_

_**sei bedacht auf dein Leben und das desjenigen, der dir teuer ist**_

_**-**_

_**Doch nicht nur Tod bestimmt dein Leben**_

_**Nein, auch Liebe und Missgunst.**_

_**-**_

_**Wird offenbart was du in Händen hältst**_

_**Dann offenbart sich auch Kummer**_

_**-**_

_**Die Pein des Einen**_

_**Wird nicht nur die Pein des Einzelnen bleiben**_

_**-**_

_**Sei auf der Hut**_

_**Neben neuen Freunden offenbaren sich auch **_

_**Alte und neue Feinde...**_

_**Dein Schicksal wird sich schon bald zeigen...**_

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, dachte Harry die ganze Zeit über die Worte von Prof. Trelawney nach. Sein Tod wäre ja nichts neues aber diesmal erschien es ihm eindringlicher und vor allem glaubhafter.

Es würde nicht nur ihn treffen, sondern auch diejenigen, die ihm nahe standen und dazu zählte nun auch Dray. Seufzend strich er diesem über die Stirn und betrat die große Halle. Die Nachricht muss sich herumgesprochen haben, denn alle Schüler drehten sich zu ihm und seinen Freunden um, tuschelten. Unbeachtet von all dessen, ging er geradewegs auf seinen Platz, setzte sich und ignorierte die lästigen Fragen seiner Mitschüler. Hermine und Ron waren ihm dabei eine große Hilfe und schirmten ihn so gut wie es nur ging ab.

_"Ahh...was passiert wohl noch alles?"_

Harry stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und seufzte laut. Seamus Finnegan, ein weiterer Gryffindor, schaute überrascht von seinem Essen auf und wandte sich an Harry.

_"Gibt es Probleme?",_ fragte er besorgt, plötzlich legte sich ein Grinsen über seine Lippen.

_"Hmm.. ich habe gehört, dass der neue Professor für VgddK eine Frau sein soll...eine junge Frau...na wie ist die so?"_

_-Er meint wohl Ileana...-_

Doch bevor Harry etwas darauf erwidern konnte wurde er von einem anderen Gryffindor unterbrochen. Neville Longbottom.

_"S...Sn...Sn..."_

_"Bei Merlin! Sag's doch einfach.. Snape! Was hat er damit zu tun?",_ mischte sich nun auch Lee Jordan ein, der dahinter eine Sensation witterte.

_"Ich habe gehört wie er mit jemanden geredet hat...und der neue Professor soll Mrs. Du- Bear heißen.. ist wohl Französin."_

Harry indes entschied sich vorsichtshalber dazu Dray zu nehmen und vorsichtig zu verschwinden. Hermine und Ron, die in ein Gespräch miteinander vertieft waren, sahen es und folgten ihm.

_"Harry...warte doch! Wo willst du denn hin?", _rief Ron ihm hinterher und Harry blieb stehen.

_"Zum Unterricht!",_ war die knappe Antwort und er lief weiter als er merkte wie ihm seine Freunde folgten fügte er noch etwas hinzu.

_"Außerdem wird es mir langsam zu viel. Entweder sie fragen mich über Dray aus oder über die neue Lehrerin.. als ob ich irgendetwas darüber wissen würde..."_

_"Wir kommen mit! Soll ich dir Dray für den Weg abnehmen? Du trägst ihn schon die ganze Zeit..",_ fragte Hermine und blieb stehen.

Harry dachte darüber nach und nickte schließlich. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm seine Arme von der ganzen Tragerei weh taten. Vorsichtig überreichte er Hermine den Kleinen, der etwas enttäuscht zu Harry und Hermine sah, aber nichts dagegen unternahm. Dray lehnte sich an Hermines Brust und schloss seine Augen.

Als sie an ihrem Klassenraum ankamen, war dieser leer. Sie setzten sich rein und genossen die Stille, welche sie beruhigend umgab. Doch keine zehn Minuten später, fünf Minuten vor dem regulären Schulbeginn, hörten sie draußen einige Stimmen, eine davon sehr laut und bekannt.

_"Kommt nur alle rein...Hopp, Hopp...meine Süßen."_

Kurze Zeit später trat auch schon ihr neuer Professor in den Raum. Ihr langes blondes Haar fiel ihr, wie immer, wie Seide über die Schultern, ihre blauen Augen strahlten und einige Knöpfe oberhalb ihrer Bluse waren offen. Aufreizend wie von ihr gewohnt, hätte man sie hier schon vorher gekannt!

Ileana stellte sich an das Lehrerpult und wartete bis sich alle hingesetzt hatten, jedoch suchte sie noch nach jemanden und fand die gesuchte Person schließlich in den Armen eines jungen Mädchens. Hermine Granger schien ihr Name gewesen zu sein...dachte sie und zwinkerte ihr zu, welches jedoch nur mit einem Schnauben quittiert wurde. Auch Harry ließ sie nicht unbeachtet. Dieser bekam ein Augenzwinkern zugeschickt und errötete leicht. Auch, wenn sie nicht gerade sein Favorit in Sachen Geschlecht war so ließ es ihn trotzdem nicht kalt.

_"Dann fangen wir an...mein Name ist Ileana..."_

Ein Räuspern ging durch die Reihen und Ileana fuhr unbeirrt dessen in ihrer Rede fort.

_"Auch, wenn es euch unpassend erscheint so will ich, dass ihr mich so anredet..."_

Sie stoppte und ihre Augen verengten sich kurzzeitig zu Schlitzen, hatten etwas gefährliches an sich.

Harry ertappte sich dabei wie er an seine erste Begegnung mit ihr erinnerte...genauso gefährlich. Nur jemand der Suizid gefährdet war würde ihr widersprechen und dieser Jemand befand sich in ihren Reihen...war ein Gryffindor.

_"Aber Mrs. Du- Bear..."_

Plötzlich wurde es still, die Luft schien zu knistern und Ileanas Lächeln verschwand. An dessen Stelle trat ein Zähneknirschen, ihre Augen funkelten böse und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, die sie auf das Pult niederschmetterte.

_"Wer war das?",_ zischte sie. Keiner regte sich, alle saßen bewegungslos auf ihren Sitzen als könnte etwas explodieren sollte sich einer von ihnen bewegen.

_"Wenn keiner sich meldet.. werde ich allen Anwesenden hier so etwas grausames zustoßen lassen, dass keiner mehr darüber erzählen kann..."_

Gryffindors sind mutig, Gryffindors halten zusammen...nun ja so ist die Regel aber bestimmen Ausnahmen nicht manchmal die Regel und machen sie unwirksam. In diesem Fall schon. Alles Gryffindors, einschließlich des goldenen Trios, plus Slytherins zeigten auf eine Person, die sich nun am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Ileana ging langsam und gefährlich auf sie zu und bliebt stehen.

_"Name!"_

_"...NevilleLongbottom...",_ kam es in einem Rutsch in der Hoffnung man hätte ihn nicht verstanden doch dem war es wie immer nicht so.

_"Soso...Longbottom!"_ Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und hob dessen Kinn an.

_"Dann sag mal Neville. Du beantwortest mit jetzt ein paar Fragen..."_

Stumm wurde genickt. Nevilles Augen waren vor Angst geweitet und er zitterte. Warum traf es immer ihn? Warum musste es ihm passieren?

_"Also...wie heiße ich?"_

_"Mrs.. D.. Ähem... Ileana",_ stotterte er und hatte zum Glück das Richtige herausgebracht. Wer weiß was ihm sonst geblüht hätte.

_"Gut...die erste Frage schon mal, zum Teil, richtig beantwortet. Aber für dich heißt es jetzt 'Göttin' du darfst mich jetzt Göttin nennen!"_

Sie schaute amüsiert in die Gesichter der ratlosen Gryffindors und auch Slytherins. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst und wandte sich an Neville.

_"Das blüht dir, wenn du wieder einen solchen Fehler machst! So nun die zweite Frage...Wer hat dir meinen Nachnamen verraten?"_

_"S...Sn...Sn..."_

Er bemühte sich inständig die Antwort herauszupressen doch es funktionierte nicht. Seine Angst vor dem dessen Namen er sagen wollte war größer.

_"Wer?"_

Sie wurde langsam wütend. Die Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und Neville hatte immer noch keine Antwort geliefert. Alle wussten zwar wer gemeint war doch keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Bis es Harry zu bunt wurde und er aufstand.

_"Bei Merlin! Es war Snape! Er hat es wohl von Snape gehört als er gelauscht hat...können wir jetzt endlich weiter machen oder kann ich gehen..."_

Harry war so genervt von allem. Von seinem Onkel, von Snape von Voldemort und allen Anwesenden in Hogwarts...wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass alles wieder so wie vorher war. Draco wie er ihn und seine Freunde ärgerte...ja oft ertappte er sich dabei wie er an den blonden Slytherin dachte und hoffte, dass dieser wieder hier wäre. Wenn er endlich wieder jemanden zum streiten...Dampf ablassen hätte. Dann sah er zu Dray und lächelte. Na ja, jetzt hatte er ja eine andere Beschäftigung.. wenn auch nicht zum Dampf ablassen so war Dray in manchen Situationen wie eine Entspannungskur.

Er wurde von einem grellen Lachen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ileana stand plötzlich vor ihm und hielt ihre Hand auf Harrys Wange.

_"Mein kleiner junger Potter..."_

Oh je, nun würden wohl schrecklich Schmerzen auf ihn zukommen dachte Harry. Er hätte sich eben nicht so gehen lassen sollen. So spricht man nicht mit Professoren erst recht nicht mit so jemandem wie Ileana!

_"Ähem.. ich entschuldige mich...Ileana",_ brachte er gerade noch heraus. Doch Ileana hatte nichts gefährliches mehr an sich, nein, sie schien vielmehr wieder 'normal' zu sein.

_"Aber, aber du hast recht wir werden jetzt anfangen. Bitte schlagt im Buch die Seite 87 auf...heute werden wir die Theorie lernen in der nächsten Stunde kommt dann die Praxis!"_

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, doch etwas in den Augen der jungen Frau ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken herunterlaufen. Eines war klar...Snape sollte sich vorsehen, da käme nichts schönes auf ihn zu.

Am Ende der Stunde kam Ileana noch mal auf Harry, Hermine und Ron zu.

_"Wie geht es ihrem kleinen Schützling...Harry?"_

Sie deutete auf Dray, der mittlerweile aufgewacht war und sich seine kleinen Äuglein rieb. Als er jedoch sah wer sich gerade über ihn gebeugt hatte verzog sich sein Gesicht, wurde ängstlich und sogar etwas böse.

_"Hmm.. er mag mich wohl nicht..."_ Sie seufzte und zuckte ihre Schultern dann wandte sie sich an Harry.

_"Der Kleine sollte sich schnellstens ändern.. wer weiß ob sich jemals was an seiner jetzigen Situation verändern wird..."_

Als ob Dray alles verstanden hätte, fing dieser plötzlich an zu weinen, laut. Hermine gab Dray zu Harry und dieser drückte den Kleinen an seine Brust. Beruhigte ihn in dem mit seinem Finger sachte durch dessen blondes Haar fuhr.

_"Ähem...wir gehen jetzt besser. Dray braucht Ruhe und in einer Stunde fängt der nächste Unterricht an...Auf Wiedersehen..."_ Damit verabschiedeten sich die drei rasch von ihrem Professor und verließen den Raum.

_-Mein Spiel mit dem jungen Malfoy wird lustiger als gedacht...-_

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den mittlerweile leeren Raum schweifen und verließ diesen dann mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

_-Mal sehen was der gute alte Severus Snape zu sagen hat...-_

**Stunden später...am späten Abend...**

Dunkelheit umhüllte diesen Raum, in einem fernab gelegenen Gebäude weit entfernt von Hogwarts. Einige wenige Kerzen erhellten die Dunkelheit, warfen ihr flimmerndes Licht auf eine Person, welche in einem Sessel saß und ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Dunkle Vorhänge hingen vor den geöffneten Fenstern, vertieften die Schwärze noch zusätzlich.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und jemand trat ein. Unter einem schwarzen Umhang verborgen konnte man dessen Konturen nur als Schatten im Licht der Kerzen vernehmen.

Die Gestalt verbeugte sich tief und blieb in einer knienden Position.

_"Mylord.. wir haben Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts...es hat sich uns ein neuer Informant offenbart..."_

Die Augen der als Mylord bezeichneten Person öffneten sich, rote, stechende Augen wurden sichtbar, welche im Schein des Lichtes noch bedrohlicher als sonst wirkten.

_"Gut! Ich will über alles weitere informiert werden...Nun verschwinde, ich will allein sein.",_ kam ein Zischen und die Gestalt auf dem Boden, stand abrupt auf und verließ das Zimmer, schloss geräuschlos die Tür.

Rote Augen starrten in das Nichts der Dunkelheit im Zimmer und eine Kerze erlosch.

So wie diese Kerze wirst auch du bald erloschen sein Potter! Und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich einen Weg finden und dir nehmen was die wichtig und teuer geworden ist...dann wirst du von alleine zu mir kommen...-

_"Zu deinem Tod..."_

Ein Lachen erfüllte den Raum und drang hinaus in die aufbrechende Dunkelheit des späten Abends...

**TBC**

Soooo..wie war's? Ich hoffe doch es hat euch gefallen -D

Snapes und Ileanas Begegnung erzähle ich in einer Rückblende -)

Bis zum nächsten Mal...im nächsten Kapitel mache ich dann einen Sprung und Dray dürfte dann so ca. vier Jahre alt sein XD Kommis nicht vergessen ;-)


	6. Erste Gefahren und

Autor:shine21 

Beta: mois -.-

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Nichts besonderes

**INFO 2**: Ich habe hier ne lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben aber das hatte einen Grund. Ich kam nicht mehr rein und wenn doch dann konnte ich nichts hochladen-.- Wieso auch immer...aber jedesmal gab es irgendwelche Probleme. Hoffentlich klappt es wieder, dann kommen auch neue Kapitel ;-)

**So hier ist Teil 1!!**

**Chibi Draco**

**Kapitel 6**

**Erste Gefahren und...**

"Dray...Dray...wo bist du? Kleiner..."

Ron stand verwirrt auf der großen grünen Landschaft von Hogwarts. Auf diesem großen Gelände suchte er nun einen etwa Vierjährigen, der es spaßig fand Verstecken zu spielen. Doch Ron wurde langsam etwas nervös.

Harry würde ihn lynchen, wenn dem Kleinen etwas passierte. Also machte er sich weiter auf die Suche und durchforstete das gesamte Gelände.

OoooOoooO

**Währenddessen bei Hermine und Harry...**

"Harry, irgendetwas an Dray beunruhigt mich. Er ist in nur vier Monate gleich vier Jahre älter und die Ähnlichkeit zu einem gewissen Jemand ist nicht zu übersehen. Da ist es mit einem Illusionszauber auch nicht getan.", sagte Hermine beunruhigt, während die beiden durch die Gänge Hogwarts liefen.

Harry seufzte auf und blieb stehen.

"Ja, aber Snape ist der Einzige, der weiß was wirklich mit Dray los ist und ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine große Lust mich mit ihm darüber zu unterhalten. Bis jetzt läuft ja alles bestens..."

"Hm, du hast sicher recht. Es wird sich bestimmt bald alles aufklären und selbst, wenn es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte so werden wir die auch noch überstehen, oder?"

"Sicher, Herm", seufzte er.

"Sag mal wo ist der Kleine eigentlich?", fragte seine beste Freundin und schaute sich um. Wollte Ron nicht längst mit Dray wieder zurück sein?

"Dray...komm her. Das ist nicht mehr lustig."

Verzweifelt rannte Ron auf dem riesigen Gelände herum, fragte andere Schüler ob sie Dray gesehen hätten, doch alle verneinten es, schauten ratlos oder entschuldigend zu dem Rothaarigen. Nur einer unter ihnen, konnte ihm einen hilfreichen Tipp geben und zeigte auf einen Baum.

"Vorhin ist er in die Richtung gerannt..."

"Danke!", rief Ron ihm noch hinterher und rannte zu der gezeigten Stelle, schaute hinauf zum Baum und tatsächlich. Dort, auf einem Ast, befand sich Dray und lachte ihn an oder doch eher aus?

"Dray, wie bist du nur da hoch gekommen? Deine Streiche werden auch immer gefährlicher..", seufzte Ron und versuchte irgendwie auf den Ast zu kommen. Doch es half alles nichts. Er war einfach zu ungeschickt.

Es gab nur eine Lösung...seinen Besen! Er würde einfach zu Dray nach oben fliegen und diesen so herunter holen.

Das Rascheln im Gebüsch ließ er unbeachtet und lief in Richtung Sportplatz. Plötzlich hörte man ein Flüstern und der Baum begann sich zu schütteln.  
Dray hielt sich verzweifelt an dem Ast fest und hing nun mehr daran. Vor lauter Angst begann er zu weinen und rief nur einen Namen, Harry.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten wurden seine Arme schwer und er konnte sich nicht mehr fest halten. Ron, der gerade auf seinem Besen kam, sah das nicht mehr rechtzeitig, flog zwar schneller...doch es half nichts. Das Einzige was er sah war Dray wie er den Ast los ließ und herunterfiel.

"Vingardium Leviosa", ertönte eine laute Jungenstimme und Ron erkannte Harry und Hermine, die auf Dray zugerannt kamen.

Harry packte den Zauberstab wieder zurück in seinen Umhang und lief zu Dray, der in der Luft schwebte und dem das irgendwie zu gefallen schien. Doch trotz der Freude in der Luft hatte er seinen Fall nicht vergessen und schaute immer noch angsterfüllt zu Harry. Mit einer Handbewegung, befand sich Dray in dessen Armen umklammerte Harrys Hals.

"Argh...Dray, lass los du erwürgst mich noch.", keuchte Harry und zog Dray mit sanfter Gewalt von sich.

"Der Baum...Daddy Harry. Plötzlich hat er sich bewegt und ich hing am Ast.", schniefte der Kleine und rieb sich die Augen.

Harry sah auf Dray hinunter und bemerkte, dass sich die Illusion, die er und Hermine auf ihm gelegt hatten langsam verschwand. Seine blonden Haare wurden heller, seine blauen Augen, zu einem graublau und sein Gesicht blasser.

Langsam zweifelte sogar Harry nicht mehr daran, dass es sich bei seinem Kleinen Schützling um die Miniversion von Draco Malfoy handelte aber nichtsdestotrotz und wenn es sich um den Lord persönlich gehandelt hätte würde er den Kleinen beschützen und für ihn da sein...dafür war er ihm viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Er erneuerte die Illusion um den Kleinen und schaute zu seinen Freunden.

Hermine lief zu Ron und stauchte diesen zusammen. Nachdem er sich vor ihr gerechtfertigt und sie ihm verziehen hatte, unter einem Zähneknirchen, untersuchten sie den Baum. Sie konnten jedoch nichts verdächtiges feststellen.

"Da ist nichts Harry."

Dray schaute Harry aus seinen kugelrunden blauen Augen an und umfasste dessen große Hand mit seinen beiden Händen.

"Er hat sich bewegt. Du glaubst mir doch, oder?"

Nickend wandte Harry sich an seine Freunde und hob Dray dabei auf seine Schultern.

"Wenn Dray sagt, dass da was war dann war da auch was! Irgendjemand hat den Baum dazu gebracht sich zu bewegen. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden wer!"

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Und wenn wir denjenigen gefunden haben wird er sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!", zischte er und schaute hasserfüllt zurück nach Hogwarts, wo er den Übeltäter vermutete.

Alle machten sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Bis Ron stehen blieb und seine Überlegungen laut aussprach.

"Was ist, wenn es der dunkle Lord war...", fragte er leise und Harry blieb stehen.

"Vorrausgesetzt er hat es geschafft hier her zu kommen...dann hätte er es wahrscheinlich viel klüger angestellt und Dray wäre jetzt schon tot."

Er schaute zu dem Jungen auf seinen Schultern, der mittlerweile eingeschlafen war.

"So unachtsam werde ich garantiert nicht mehr sein! Ich lasse Dray keine Minute mehr aus den Augen ...".

//Ich werde ihm keine weitere Gelegenheit bieten Dray anzugreifen. Das nächste Mal wird er sich mir persönlich stellen müssen!!//

TBC

So hier endet Teil 1.. So das hier war mehr ein Einstieg und im nächsten Teil kommt:

Snape vs. Illeana Gefahren bleiben nicht aus!  
Harry stellt sich dem Unbekannten, doch kann er ihn/sie wirklich stellen oder schafft er/sie es rechtzeitig zu fliehen?

Und noch vieles mehr XD Drays Streiche haben nicht aufgehört ;-)


	7. Einsichten

Autor:shine21 

Beta: Meine Wenigkeit'

Rating: Humor, General...

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber.

INFO: Es hat lange gedauert aber ich hatte viel Stress in der Zwischenzeit, dann wurden meine sämtlichen Kapitel wieder einmal gelöscht, weil ich meinen PC formatieren musste und die Daten vorher nicht abspeichern konnte. Dann gingen meine Ideen flöten und eines folgte dem anderen.Aber jetzt habe ich endlich das Kapitel fertig, es ist eine Art Übergangkapitel. Außerdem wollte meine Kapitel nicht hochladen O.o Na ja, ich hoffe, dass es bald wieder funktioniert, würde gerne wieder was hochladen ;-)

Nun wird ansatzweise klar was Ileana mit Severus angestellt hat XD Na ja, so richtig klar wird es erst im nächsten Kapitel.  
Dray zeigt erste ,Draco' Anzeichen... 

Draco ist wie im letzten Kapitel auch vier Jahre alt!

**Resumee:**

Dray büchste vor Ron aus und versteckte sich auf dem Ast eines Baumes. Ron, der in da wieder herunterholen wollte, verließ den Platz um seinen Besen zu holen um zu Dray hinaufzufliegen. Doch irgendjemand sprach einen Zauber auf den Baum aus und Dray hing an dem Ast, konnte sich nicht mehr lange halten. Doch zum Glück kam Harry rechtzeitig und hielt Drays Sturz mit einem Vingardium Leviosa auf.  
Nun stellte sich ihm und seinen Freunden nur eine Frage. Wer war es und warum ausgerechnet Dray? War es der dunkle Lord oder doch jemand anderes?  
Ileana freut sich über ihre Strafe für den Zaubertrankprofessor, da dieser einen unverzeihlichen Frevel begangen hatte. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihren, ihr verhassten, Nachnamen zu erwähnen... 

**Kapitel 7 (Teil 2 Kapitel 6)**

**"...und Einsichten."**

Ileana, währenddessen, schlenderte die Gänge Hogwarts entlang. Sie erschien einem als sehr glücklich, sofern man so etwas von einer Hexe wie ihr sagen konnte. Nein, sie war nicht glücklich, es war mehr ein Gefühl der größten inneren Befriedigung.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht dachte sie an ihre Begegnung mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor. Dieser würde sie jetzt garantiert mit mehr Respekt gegenübertreten. Ein Lachen erfüllte die Gänge Hogwarts und vereinzelt blieben sogar einige Schüler stehen, schauten ihr irritiert nach, doch keiner wagte es etwas zu sagen. Wem sei es denn auch verübelt?

Sie dachte hocherfreut an die letzten Stunden. Bald würde sich zeigen, was und vor allem wie gut ihr Fluch wirken und was er bewirken sollte.

**Währenddessen bei Professor Snape...**

Der Zaubertrankprofessor hatte immer noch mit den Nachwirkungen von Ileanas Besuch zu kämpfen. Reichte es denn nicht, dass sie für Dracos und seine missliche Lage verantwortlich war? Nein, jetzt musste sie ihn auch noch tadeln. Eine Hexe tadelte ihn, Severus Snape! Welch eine Schande.

Obwohl er es nie zugeben und erst recht nicht laut ausgesprochen hätte, musste er zugeben, dass diese Hexe ihm unheimlich war. Da kam sie doch wirklich nur zu ihm, weil es Longbottom gewagt hatte ihren Nachnamen auszusprechen, den er von ihm aufgeschnappt haben musste. Warum musste dieser Trottel immer alles falsch machen? Das Einzige an das er sich erinnerte waren ihre blauen Augen, die ihn erst liebreizend ansahen und sich dann gefährlich verengten. Genauso verhielt es mit ihrem Mund. Zuerst ein anmutiges Lächeln, dann ein fast bösartiges Grinsen.

Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht verflucht.

Er hoffte es inständig doch insgeheim wusste er, dass es bereits zu spät war...

o  
o  
o

Nach dem stressreichen Mittag lag Dray auf Harrys Bett, kuschelte sich in die warme Decke und schien etwas sehr schönes zu träumen, denn er lächelte unentwegt und lachte leise.

Harry saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, lehnte sich zurück und ließ Dray nicht eine Minute aus den Augen. Immer wieder musste er an die Szene denken, die sich vor ein paar Stunden auf dem Gelände abgespielt hatte. Wer hätte nur Interesse daran dem Kleinen etwas anzutun? Er war doch nur ein Kind...

Voldemort konnte es nicht gewesen sein, das hätte er sofort gespürt aber trotzdem konnte man dessen Mitwirken nicht ausschließen.  
Kurz schloss er die Augen um etwas nachzudenken, doch schon einige Minuten später spürte er ein Zupfen an seiner Hose und schaute hinunter.  
Dray war in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Bett gekrochen und wollte nun wieder Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Der lächelte nur und hob Dray auf seinen Schoss, wuschelte dem Kleinen durch seine blonden Haare.

"Ich habe Hunger. Kriege ich etwas leckeres? Bitte...", Dray schaute Harry aus seinen kugelrunden blauen Augen an, und lehnte sich gegen die Brust des Älteren.

Harry tat kurz so, als ob er überlegen würde und grinste, stupste dem Kleinen an dessen Nase.

"Natürlich. Warte...", er kramte unter seinem Umhang und fand nach dem was er gesucht hatte. Er holte einen roten, glänzenden Apfel heraus, rieb ihn sauber und hielt ihn Dray hin, der diesen auch gleich freudig entgegennahm.

"Danke, Daddy Harry...", wieder bekam er nur ein Stupsen als Antwort.

"Nenn mich nicht immer Daddy Harry. Du bist doch schon groß, Dray. Ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry."

"Ok, 'einfach nur Harry'", lachte Dray und schaute Harry aus kugelrunden blauen Augen an, seine Wangen wurden rot und er biss in den Apfel.

Seufzend stand Harry auf, hob Dray auf seine Schultern und wartete, bis dieser sich an seinem Hals festhielt, dann verließ er mit ihm den Schlafsaal und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Hermine und Ron.

"Hallo Mine, Hallo Pumuckel...", begrüßte Dray die beiden lachend und aß den Apfel weiter. Als er Rons verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, schaute er fragend zu Harry. Dieser nahm ihn herunter auf seinen Schoss und schaute ihn tadelnd an.

"Dray, nenne Ron nicht Pumuckel. Das ist nicht nett. Woher hast du das?"

Dray machte ein trauriges Gesicht und ließ seinen Apfel fallen, vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Hemd, fing leise an zu weinen.

"Als ich bei Onkel Blaise war, hatten es zwei Jungen gesagt und mir erzählt, dass dieser Pumuckel lustig ist und rote Haare hat. Ich wollte nicht böse sein. Ron ist doch lustig und rote Haare hat er auch...", wisperte Dray und drückte sich an Harry, der ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich und vor sich schob, so dass der Kleine ihn an sehen musste.

"Du warst nicht böse. Hör auf zu weinen. Ron mag dich immer noch. Keiner ist böse auf dich.", er schaute zu Ron und dieser nickte, kam auf die beiden zu.

"Ja, Kleiner. Ich kann dir doch nicht böse sein. Auch, wenn du mich immer ärgerst aber wir beide mögen uns doch, oder?"

Dray schniefte leicht und nickte, wischte sich mit Harry Umhang über die Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, Ron.", sagte er leise und klammerte sich an Harry.

Ron lächelte ihn an, wuschelte ihm durch seine blonden Haare und ging zu Hermine zurück, flüsterte ihr etwas zu.

"Also, wenn das wirklich Draco Malfoy ist dann merke ich mir das. Er hat sich doch glatt bei mir entschuldigt..."

Hermine erwiderte nur ein Seufzen. Wenn Ron wüsste wie Recht er damit hätte. Denn langsam zweifelte sogar sie nicht mehr daran. Eines nahm sie sich fest vor. Sie müsste sich mal ernsthaft mit Professor Snape unterhalten.

o  
o

Am nächsten Tag war schon großes Aufsehen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Doch nicht nur da. Auch in den anderen. Denn der heutige Tag war frei und der Besuch in Hogsmeade stand an.

Harry sah zu Dray herunter, der an dessen Bein gelehnt neben ihm stand und zu ihm hoch sah. Harry hob ihn hoch und drückte den Kleinen an sich, dann setzte er ihn auf seine Schultern und Dray hielt sich an Harrys Hals fest.

Er wollte Dray nicht zurücklassen und vor allem nicht, dass dieser nicht in seiner Nähe war aber außerhalb Hogwarts wäre die ganze Lage noch eine Spur verschärfter. Was wäre, wenn es der dunkle Lord wüsste und es irgendwie schaffen würde an Dray heranzukommen? Immer wieder wiegte er das Pro und Contra ab und sah mit einem Male entschlossen nach vorne.

"Wir können gleich gehen, Leute. Ich muss nur noch mal zu Snape.", damit war er auch schon verschwunden und auf dem Weg zum Zaubertrankprofessor.

Dray zog etwas an Harrys Haaren, so dass dieser zu ihm hoch schauen musste.

"Wo gehen wir hin, Harry?"

Angestrengt überlegte der Angesprochene was er jetzt erwidern sollte. Schließlich musste Dray dableiben und dass der Kleine das nicht wollte war klar...auch dessen Weinen, wenn Harry weggehen würde.

Vor dem Raum des Zaubertränkeprofessors, hob er Dray von den Schultern, kniete sich zu ihm herunter und strich durch dessen blonde Haare.

"Hör zu Dray, ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen. Es ist zu gefährlich und bei Onkel Snape bist du besser geschützt als in Hogsmeade...", doch weiterreden konnte Harry nicht mehr da, sah er nur noch in zwei leuchtend blaue Augen, die sich mit Wasser füllten und Dray plötzlich anfing zu weinen und sich an Harry zu klammern.

"Aber du hast gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr alleine lässt. Du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen. Ich...ich...", schniefend sah er zu Harry hoch wischte sich mit der Hand die Tränen weg.

Harry seufzte und küsste Dray erst die Tränen weg und dann dessen Stirn.  
Mit einem Male stand jemand an der offenen Tür und schnaubte.

"Was gedenken Sie da zu tun, Mr. Potter?"

Schulterzuckend stand Harry auf, wandte sich an seinen Professor, schob Dray vor sich.

"Gar nichts, Professor. Sie müssten für den Rest des Tages auf Dray aufpassen, da ich nach Hogsmeade fahre und ihn, aus Gründen, die ihnen bekannt sein dürften, nicht mitnehmen kann.", erwiderte er ruhig und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Professor Snape schluckte und wollte Harry eigentlich schon wieder Punkte für dessen unverschämte Antwort abziehen, aber er schaute nur zu Dray und seufzte.  
Er konnte nicht anders. Natürlich war es zu gefährlich in Hogsemade. Zu viele Leute, die Dray alias Draco erkennen könnten. Zu gefährlich, da der dunkle Lord es auch auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Er wunderte sich nur, warum dieser nicht schon längst an ihn getreten war.

"Gut Potter, aber sie werden sich beeilen und zur angemessener Zeit wieder da sein. Wenn nicht, dann können Sie zum ersten Mal erleben wie ich ihrem Haus einen Punktabzug beschere, der ihnen in dieser Größenordnung noch niemals untergekommen ist.", knurrte er und nahm Drays Hand, der daraufhin erschrocken zusammenzuckte und ihm in die Hand biss.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen darüber und über das komische Gesicht des Professors verkneifen, kniete sich zu Dray herunter und umfasste sachte dessen kleines Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

"Du bleibst hier, bist brav und ich bringe dir viele schöne Sachen mit, ja? Heute nachmittag bin ich wieder da mein Kleiner, dann lasse ich dich nicht mehr alleine..."

Doch anstatt eines Nickens oder einem einsichtigen Lächeln, wurden Drays Augen nur kalt. Sein süßes Lächeln verschwand, seine ganze Miene erschien einem ausdruckslos. Harry kam nur ein Gedanke. Draco Malfoy...

Dray drehte sich um, rannte in das Zimmer und drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Du bist ein Lügner, Potter!", kam es ganz leise. Doch Harry hatte es gehört und sah den Kleinen entsetzt an.

Bis jetzt hatte er es immer geglaubt und doch gehofft, dass es nicht stimmte aber jetzt? Geschockt sah er zu Snape, der nichts darauf erwiderte.  
Dann richtete er sich auf, machte sich bereit zu gehen.

"Sie haben mir nachher einiges zu erklären, Professor Snape.", dann schaute er noch ein letztes Mal zu Dray, lächelte und ging. Das Dray sich auch zu ihm umdrehte, ihm traurig hinterher sah und anfing zu weinen...das bemerkte er nicht aber insgeheim erhoffte er es sich. Da er dadurch wusste, dass Dray vielleicht Draco Malfoy war aber durch ihre gemeinsame Zeit nie zu einem werden würde...

o  
o

Ca. zwei Stunden später klopfte es an der Tür. Professor Snape, der von Dray einfach ignoriert wurde, öffnete völlig entnervt und sah nur noch zwei blaue Augen, ein hinreißendes Lächeln und einen Fingerschnippen.

Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, Worte wurden gewechselt und er drehte sich zu Dray um, nahm ihn hoch und brachte das kleine fluchende und sich wehrende Etwas an die Tür.

"Hier Ileana, ich überlasse Ihnen dieses süße kleine Etwas doch gerne...", lächelte, man bemerke, lächelte Professor Snape Ileana an und übergab ihr Dray.

"Danke Severus, ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern...", damit drehte sie sich mit Dray an der Hand um und ging raus.

Das sich der Kleine wehrte und schrie schien irgendwie unterzugehen.

Ileana blieb auf dem Gang stehen, sah zu Dray und ein wunderschönes Lächeln erschien über ihren Lippen. Dray bekam etwas Angst und schaute sich um, doch da seine Hand immer noch von Ileana festgehalten wurde war jeder Fluchtversuch zwecklos. Er hatte Angst vor dieser Frau und wusste nicht einmal wieso.

"Mein kleiner Malfoy, du wirst meine Freikarte für diesen wundervollen Mann namens Sirius Black sein...", sagte sie, schaute nach vorn und kicherte leise.

Ja, durch den Kleinen stünde sie in einem guten Licht vor Harry und dieser hatte einen guten Draht zu seinem Paten. Sirius Black wäre der Ihrige...

TBC

Wie kommt Ileana jetzt auf Sirius??? Was ist mit Dray und was hat Ileana mit Dray vor??? Fragen über Fragen XD Und geklärt werden sie erst im nächsten Kapitel .


	8. Eine Entscheidung unter vielen

Autor: shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Die FF wird weitergehen, nachdem ich lange gebraucht habe um mich zu entscheiden.

Außerdem habe ich nicht mehr bei durchgeblickt O.o Aber das hat sich auch gelegt XD Etwas.

Kann mir vielleicht einer verraten wie man einen simplen Absatz macht? Verdammt... ._.

**INFO : Draco ist immer noch vier^^**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 8**

„_**Eine Entscheidung unter vielen…"**_

_Take my life and paint it black_

_Until I´m sleeping_

_And my promise, I take it back_

_So please stop creeping_

_I don´t call your heart my own_

_Where I rest my head I´m home_

_You are here to please me_

_You know my name_

_I don´t know yours_

_Stay until the curfew calls_

_And kiss your idol_

_Beneath your black-hair waterfalls_

_You look so bridal_

_You know my name_

_You don't know …me_

( by Xandria, My Scarlet Name')

* * *

Als Harry am späten Nachmittag wieder nach Hogwarts kam, galten seine Gedanken, wie auch schon am Vormittag, nur Dray.

Er bat Hermine und Ron auf ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum zu warten und verstaute seine ganze Mitbringsel für Dray bei den beiden.

Kurze Zeit später stand er auch schon vor der Tür des Zaubertrankprofessors und klopfte an. Als nach ca. zehn Minuten und abermaligem Klopfen keiner öffnete, ging er einfach hinein.

Was oder wen er dort vorfand ließ ihn die Sprache verschlagen.

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertrankprofessor mit dem Hang zur Übertreibung, saß zusammengesunken auf der Couch. Die Hände stützten das Gesicht, die Augen waren geschlossen und ab und zu hörte Harry ein Seufzen oder war es doch ein erschöpftes Stöhnen?

„Professor?", er schaute sich um und als er keine Antwort bekam wurde er langsam ungeduldig. Etwas fehlte hier und dieses Etwas war klein, blond und vor kurzem noch sauer auf ihn. Doch jetzt war davon nichts zu sehen.

Wo war Dray?

„Wo ist Dray?", entkam es ihm ungewohnt respektlos und er zog den Älteren an dessen Kragen hoch. Egal wie viele Punkte diese Aktion kosten, egal was der andere tun würde, Harry war momentan viel zu besorgt und sauer um an Konsequenzen denken zu können.

„Potter, lassen Sie mich los.", ertönte die leise Stimme Severus Snapes, der Harry nur ausdruckslos ansah.

„Mein Kopf dröhnt..."

Harry erwiderte den Blick nur fassungslos, und blieb dessen unbeachtet.

„Noch mal, ein letztes...wo ist Dray?"

Harrys Augen funkelten gefährlich auf und selbst Jemand wie Severus Snape, dessen Kopf ihn fast umbrachte, sah etwas erstaunt zu dem Jüngeren vor sich.

„Ileana hat ihn. Keine Ahnung warum sie ihn hat oder wo sie hingegangen ist. Aber sie ist hier aufgetaucht, nachdem sie mich vorher verflucht hatte."

Harry bekam das Letztgesagte nicht mehr mit, da war er auch schon draußen auf dem Gang. Gleich als er Ileana gehört hatte, war er raus gelaufen und nun auf der Suche nach der jungen Frau.

Severus Snape, seinerseits eher gefürchtet und geachtet wegen seiner Ruhe und ständigen überlegenden Verhaltensweise lehnte sich nur zurück und sah kopfschüttelnd an die Decke.

Warum musste Draco sich auch nur mit der falschen Hexe anlegen?

Warum war dieser ein Kind?

Und verflucht noch mal, warum legten es auf einmal alle darauf an ihn wahnsinnig zu machen?

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand Harry vor der Tür der jungen Hexe, atmete tief ein und klopfte an.

Einige Zeit später öffnete jemand die Tür und Harry sah ihn die leuchtend blauen Augen Ileanas, die anscheinend nur auf sein Kommen gewartet hatte.

„Junger Potter, schön, dass du endlich da bist...du suchst sicherlich deinen Kleinen Frechdachs?", fragte sie lieb säuselnd und zog ihn in ihr Zimmer.

Harry, der zwar immer noch wütend und erregt über das plötzliche Verschwinden Drays war, sah sie zunächst skeptisch und distanziert an. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er ein Lachen und etwas Blondes kam auf ihn und Ileana zugelaufen.

/Dray.../

Als Dray auf ihn zu rannte, sah er dessen wie zu vor, kalten Blick, direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

Doch auch ein Malfoy oder ein _Chibi-Draco_ konnte nicht lange sauer auf Harry sein. Immerhin war es, ja…

…Harry.

„Hm, hast du was…für mich?", fragte Dray leise und kam langsam näher, klopfte an Harrys Jackentasche und sah zu dem Älteren hoch.

Doch dieser bückte sich nur und zog den Kleinen an sich, drückte ihn.

„Du darfst nie wieder Potter zu mir sagen, Dray…nie wieder. Versprichst du mir das?"

Dray sah ihn irritiert an und nickte nur. Wenn Harry es so wollte würde er ihn natürlich nicht mehr so nennen. Er erinnerte sich auch gar nicht daran.

„Versprochen Daddy Harry…", grinste er leicht und das was vor ein paar Stunden geschehen war, war vergessen. Jedenfalls in der Sicht Drays, denn dieser gab Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und sah ihn strahlend an.

Harry holte etwas aus seiner Jackentasche. Es waren zwei Dinge. Einmal eine silberne Kette mit einem Drachenmotiv und einen Lutscher, der fast genauso groß war im Durchmesser von Harrys Hand.

Dann legte er Dray die Kette um, der den Anhänger in seine kleinen Hände nahm und bewunderte.

„Das sieht schön aus. Für was ist das?"

„Es wird dich beschützen, Dray. Und damit bin ich immer bei dir, egal wo du bist oder ich mich befinde."

/Und egal, wer du mal sein wirst…/

Der Kleine freute sich und als er den riesigen Lolli sah, schnappte er sich diesen gleich. Leicht strich er über den Anhänger um seinen Hals, der noch etwas schwer wirkte aber Dray sagte nichts, viel zu sehr freute er sich über diese Geschenke.

Mit dem Lutscher im Mund schmiegte er sich an Harry als dieser ihn auf die Arme hob und das Zimmer verließ.

Ileana war zunächst vergessen…fast vergessen.

Diese stand immer noch am selben Platz wie vorher, sah zu Harry und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Was auch immer sie für einen Plan verfolgte…

Das was sie mit Dray getan hatte…es war nichts Negatives. Er war glücklich und auch ihm selbst gegenüber zeigte er keinerlei Missbilligung…oder Hass mehr.

Nichts war mehr von dem Malfoy zu sehen, welcher der Kleine in Zukunft sein würde.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen. Drei um genau zu sein.

Im Inneren des Schlosses gingen die Lichter in den Zimmern, der Schüler an und in der großen Halle wurde schon alles für das Abendessen vorbereitet.

Während es im Inneren heller wurde, begann es draußen immer dunkler zu werden, der späte Abend brach an und vereinzelt sah man wie all die kleinen Bewohner des Waldes wieder in diesen hinein huschten. Die Schüler, die noch draußen auf dem Gelände waren, gingen wieder hinein und in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, in denen das Feuer bereits brannte und einige davor standen um sich aufzuwärmen.

Nur eine einzige Person stand noch vor den Toren Hogwarts, sah zuerst hinauf in den dunklen, fast schwarz wirkenden, Himmel und lief dann langsam weiter. Sachte strich sie sich durch ihr langes schwarzes Haare, und sah aus grünblauen Augen nach vorn, seufzte.

/Harry wird mich bestimmt wieder ausfragen und nicht damit klarkommen, dass ich hier bin… /

Ein weiteres Mal seufzend blieb er direkt vor der großen ehernen Tür stehen, sah an dieser hinauf.

Das Beste an dieser ganzen Sache war, dass er selbst keine Ahnung hatte warum er überhaupt hier war…

Warum war Severus Snape, dieser alte sture Esel jetzt auf einmal krank?

Der Kerl wurde nie krank. Nicht einmal in ihrer Schulzeit hatte er ein einziges Mal gefehlt.

Mal sehen wozu das Ganze noch führen würde…

Oder befand er sich bereits in etwas, dass er nicht einschätzen konnte?

Langsam, fast schleichend setzte sich die Person in Bewegung und lief durch die Tür, welche sich öffnete und seufzte leise.

Dieses Jahr würde noch schwerer werden als alle davor…

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit wuchs in der Ferne ein Plan.

Während in Hogwarts alles schlief und Dray friedlich schnurrend an Harry gelehnt in dessen Bett lag und bereits im Land der Träume war, herrschte weit entfernt reges Treiben. An Ruhe oder sogar Schlaf war dort nicht im Geringsten zu denken…

Dunkel und kalt war es in den Gewölben unterhalb Malfoy Manors.

Aber der Person, die in ein dunkles Gewand gehüllt am Fenster stand und nur vom Mond beschienen wurde, der sein Licht hineinwarf, schien die Kälte und die Dunkelheit nichts aus zu machen.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf dessen Lippen. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln voller Genugtuung und eben diese Selbstsicherheit war es, die sich auch in den Augen des in schwarz Gehüllten wieder spiegelte.

Rote, leuchtende Augen, die nur einer einzigen Person gehören konnten.

Dem dunklen Lord persönlich.

Als eine weitere Person den Raum betrat, drehte sich der groß gewachsene Mann nach ihr um, sah ihr genau in deren blaue Augen.

Ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr wie Seide über die Schultern.

„Ist alles in die Wege geleitet worden?"; fragte er bestimmend und erwartete eine schnell Antwort, so wie er es immer verlangte.

„Es sind alle Vorkehrungen getroffen worden. Potter wird keine Gelegenheit bekommen um darauf reagieren zu können, Mylord."

Nickend hob er die Hand als Zeichen, dass sie wieder gehen konnte und die Person tat es auch. Eine kurze aber tiefe Verbeugung und sie verließ das Zimmer wieder, trat nach draußen und lehnte sich an die geschlossene Tür.

Im fahlen Mondlicht, welches durch die oberen Fenster hindurch drang, wurde ein leuchtend blaues Augenpaar sichtbar. Doch das Leuchten verschwand schnell und wurde matt. Langsam schlossen sie sich.

„War meine Entscheidung die Richtige…?"

**TBC**

Noch jemand da? Wenn ja, dann freut es mich, dass ihr die FF doch nicht vergessen habt ;-D

Bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn Ileana Sirius trifft, Pansy sich wieder mit Dray anlegt oder umgekehrt und Hermine jemandem näher kommt ;)

Mal sehen, vielleicht kommt das nächste Kapitel passend zum Valentinstag? Es würde passen, denn der Titel ist 'Valentines Day'


	9. Valentines Day

Autor: Shine21

INFO: Dray ist am Anfand dieses Kapitels 4 Jahre alt und etwa ab der Mitte 8 Jahre! Es steht Pansy kriegt die volle Ladung ab^^'

Wie der Titel schon sagt: Valentinstag ;)

Resümee: Nach dem üblichen Chaos, trifft ein neuer Lehrer auf Hogwarts ein und in diesem Kapitel wird das Geheimnis gelüftet.

mimaya: Also, das ist ja mal was. Ja, ich schreibe recht lange daran und habe auch sehr lange Pause eingelegt aber, dass es jemanden gibt, der die FF so lange verfolgt O.o Das ist wirklich...Wow...ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich hoffe, dass sie weiterhin so einen Anklang finden wird und ich werde sie auf jeden Fall beenden ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

(Eyes on you-Final Fantasy 8-Faye Wong)

**Valentins Day**

Die Neuigkeit des nächsten Tages war natürlich das ‚bedauerliche' Ausscheiden Professor Snapes. Aus gesundheitlichen Gründen wäre dieser für einige Zeit nicht und mehr in der Lage den Zaubertrankunterricht weiterzuführen.

Doch das Tragischste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er seinen Posten des Zaubertranklehrers an einen anderen abgeben musste. Immerhin war das sein Fach! Sein eigenes und niemand durfte ihm da hineinpfuschen!

Jeder Schüler Hogwarts war daher auch in tiefe Gespräche und Gemurmel vertieft als Professor Dumbledor die große Halle betrat. Dieser musste erst einen schrillen Ton aus seinem Zauberstab schicken, damit die Schüler endlich in ihrem Getuschel inne hielten und zu ihm schauten.

Auch Harry befand sich mit seinen Freunden am Tisch der Gryffindors. Klein Dray, saß auf dem Schoß des Schwarzhaarigen und schielte die ganze Zeit zu einem blonden Mädchen am Tisch, leckte sich dabei fast bösartig über seine kleinen rosa Lippen.

Was in dem kleinen Kopf vorging wusste keiner, ahnte nicht einmal jemand aber es konnte nichts Gutes sein.

Pansy Parkinson, selbsternannte Erzfeindin des kleinen Blonden schaute fast im selben Moment zu Dray und erstarrte. Diese kleine Pestbeule hatte wieder etwas vor. Ganz sicher. Wenn sie es jedoch jetzt jemanden sagen würde, dann stünde sie nur wieder als Lügnerin dar. Immerhin war Dray, auch wenn er die Ausgeburt des Bösen darstellte, nur ein kleiner Junge von vier Jahren, der erstaunlich schnell wuchs. Sie war gespannt darauf zu erfahren um wen es sich wirklich bei diesem kleinen Monster handelte...

Aber erst einmal musste sie sich einen Plan ausdenken um den Kleinen auf Abstand zu halten, aber das war schwieriger als gedacht, denn Zaubertränke stand wieder an...

/Ich muss mir was Gutes ausdenken, sonst.../

Wer weiß wie sie am Ende des Tages aussehen würde, oder ob sie überhaupt noch ganz wäre...

Der Direktor Hogwarts begann seine obligatorische Rede, die immer anlag, wenn ein neuer Lehrer eingeführt wurde. Zuerst sprach er über die in Zukunft kommenden Veränderungen und räusperte sich.

Als eine Person die Halle betrat, drehten sich alle Anwesenden um und von einem Tisch hörte man nur ein Poltern. Niemand anderer als Harry Potter war von seinem Stuhl gefallen und hätte er Dray nicht kurz vorher an Hermine weitergegeben wäre dieser nun auch auf dem Boden. Sich den Hintern reibend sah Harry fassungslos zu der Person und seufzte.

„Sirius..."

/Was macht er denn hier? Nicht, das auch noch. Jetzt hab ich auch noch meinen Paten im Nacken.../

„Daddy Harry?", kam es dagegen eher besorgt von Dray, der sich vorbeugte und zu dem Älteren sah. Was war denn so schlimm daran. Sein Onkelchen, wie Dray den Älteren nannte war auch hier...das sollte Harry doch eigentlich freuen, oder?

Doch Harry freute sich nicht, nein er war alles andere als erfreut darüber, dass sein Pate nun auch noch da war.

Aber eine Person schien sich über diesen Neuzugang zu freuen und zwar…

„Sirius Black...", kam es säuselnd aber liebreizend von Ileana, die aufstand und den Schwarzhaarigen in Empfang nahm, ihn regelrecht zu sich zog und zwang neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.

Harry rappelte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder hoch und saß auf seinem Platz, knurrte immer wieder leise. Okay, er mochte seinen Patenonkel. Er war gerne mit ihm zusammen aber warum in Merlins Namen war dieser dann auch noch in Hogwarts?

Aber einen Moment!

Ileana schmiss sich ja regelrecht an Sirius, wie sie ihn ansah, durch dessen Haar strich und ihn durch die hellen grauen Augen ansah.

Seine Lehrerin wollte etwas von seinem Onkel?

Allein die Vorstellung daran, dass Ileana bei ihm Zuhause ein und ausgehen würde, verursachte ihm einen kalten Schauer.

Auch Hermine schien es gesehen zu haben und sah abwertend zu der jungen Frau.

„Sie schmeißt sich ja ganz schön an deinen Onkel ran, Harry."

„Ja, aber das hat nichts zu heißen...gar nichts...", murmelte der Angesprochene, schnappte sich Dray und hob den verwirrten Kleinen auf seine Schulter.

„Ich geh raus...spazieren, mir wird die Luft hier einfach zu stickig.", damit war Harry auch schon auf dem Weg aus der großen Halle. Ron, der alles zunächst schweigend beobachtet hatte lief seinem besten Freund hinterher.

„Komm schon. So schlimm ist es doch nicht, dass Sirius hier ist...", fing Ron dann lächelnd an und versuchte Harry irgendwie aufzumuntern.

Auch Dray, der gar nicht wusste warum der Ältere auf einmal so merkwürdig war, strich diesem über den Kopf und lehnte dann seinen eigenen an den Harrys, pustete durch dessen Haar.

„Was hast du denn, Harry?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte nur und winkte ab. Jetzt machte sich sogar schon der Kleine Dray Sorgen um ihn.

„Es geht mir gut, wirklich."

Keiner der Anwesenden wollte das so recht glauben, nur Dray nickte, strahlte ja schon fast und war glücklich, dass es Harry gut ging. Mit seinen vier Jahren konnte der Kleine noch nicht viel mit all dem was geschah anfangen aber eines wusste er ganz genau…

Harry war für ihn der Größte, der wichtigste Mensch und der Einzige, dem all seine Bewunderung galt.

Seine kleinen Finger strichen über den silbernen Anhänger um seinen Hals, der ihn mehr als nur stolz machte.

Das war ein Geschenk von Harry, etwas, dass ihn beschützen sollte und damit wäre Harry auch immer bei ihm, auch wenn dieser sich woanders befand.

Noch wusste Dray nicht was der Ältere mit diesen Worten meinte und dennoch beruhigten sie ihn auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise.

„Es ist schön, dass es dir gut geht. Hab Angst gehabt, Harry…", murmelte Dray und kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an den Größeren, der ihn kurzzeitig etwas fassungslos ansah.

Warum das denn?

„Niemals sollst du Angst haben, Dray, erst recht nicht wegen mir, ja?", sanft strich Harry dem Kleinen durch dessen blondes Haar und seine Gedanken schweiften für einen Augenblick ab.

Draco Malfoy. Niemals hätte dieser solche Worte zu ihm gesagt und jetzt als Kind, als Vierjähriger vergötterte dieser ihn sogar. Lag das an dem Zauber, der auf ihm lag, oder waren das hier wirklich die Empfindungen eines Malfoys? War da etwas Wahres dran?

Seufzend verdrängte Harry diese Gedanken und lächelte wieder.

„Du hast Recht, Ron. So schlimm ist es gar nicht, dass mein Onkel hier ist. Für ihn ist es bestimmt viel schlimmer als Lehrer hier sein zu müssen.", grinsend lief Harry wieder in Richtung Schloss, winkte seinen besten Freund zu sich.

* * *

**Zaubertrankunterricht**

Irgendwie war der Zaubertrankunterricht ohne Professor Snape nicht mehr der Gleiche.

Etwas fehlte.

Eigentlich sollten sie doch froh sein, oder?

Kein mürrischer Professor mehr, der sie ständig nur ermahnte, oder ihnen Hauspunkte wegen irgendwelchen Nichtigkeiten abzog.

Es kam jedoch nicht wirklich eine erleichterte Stimmung auf.

Gut, Ron schien ein Freudenfest zu feiern und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht aber Harry blieb weiterhin nachdenklich und skeptisch, genauso wie Hermine.

Der Blick von jedem Schüler wurde gen Tür gewandt, als diese aufging und jemand hereinkam.

Sirius Black.

Harry war an sich jedoch ziemlich gespannt darauf wie Sirius den Unterricht gestalten würde.

Sein Patenonkel? Dieser chaotische Mensch?

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Runde der Schüler und alle sahen für einen kurzen Moment zu Harry, der in seinem Sitz immer kleiner wurde.

Dray nahm Harrys Hand in seine und drückte sie sachte.

Was war bloß mit dem Älteren los?

Sollte sich dieser nicht freuen, dass Onkel Sirius hier wäre?

„Guten Tag. Wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt werde ich Professor Snape für gewisse Zeit vertreten. Den Armen hat wohl endgültig der Schlag getroffen.", grinste Sirius und lachte in sich hinein, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass ausgerechnet er, Sirius Black, Zaubertränke unterrichten sollte.

Bei Merlin war er in dem Fach immer schlecht gewesen.

„So, wo wart ihr stehen geblieben?"

Hermine war es natürlich, die ihre Hand in die Luft streckte und sich meldete.

Es dauerte nicht wirklich lange bis Sirius einfach einen Trank aus dem Zaubertrankbuch pickte und veranlasste, dass jeder ihn brauen sollte.

/Was bewirkt der eigentlich?/

Als alle damit beschäftigt waren den Trank zu brauen, las er sich die Informationen zu dem Trank durch und fing an zu lachen.

/Ein Trank mit dem man andere schrumpfen kann~ Wirklich lustig…den hätten wir früher gebrauchen können. Das hätte Severus bestimmt gefallen. Hm, warum steht da ein Totenkopf neben der Anleitung?/

Harry sah leicht irritiert zu seinem Paten und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Warum lachte Sirius und warum war sein Grinsen so dreckig.

So in Gedanken versunken merkte Harry nicht wie sich Klein Draco aus dem Staub machte und zu Pansys Kessel lief.

Was könnte er dieses Mal mit der Slytherin anstellen?

Es schien direkt von seinem Unterbewusstsein zu kommen, dass Dray automatisch nach einer ganz bestimmten Zutat griff und sie in den Kessel warf als niemand hinsah.

Es war schon praktisch so klein zu sein~

Niemand nahm einen wahr.

Dray schlich wieder zu Harry und schmuste sich an dessen Bein, sah hoch und lächelte lieb.

Keiner würde diesem süßen blonden Jungen etwas zutrauen, außer vielleicht Pansy, die gerade zu dem kleinen Jungen sah und knurrte.

Irgendetwas hatte diese kleine Ratte ausgeheckt…ganz bestimmt!

Sie tat die Zutaten in den Kessel und plötzlich hörte man nur noch einen lauten Knall und Seamus Finnegan dachte schon, dass es wieder sein Kessel wäre, der ihn die Luft flog. Doch dieses Mal kam der Knall aus der Slytherin Richtung.

Pansy stand fluchend vor ihrem Kessel, der zwar noch ganz war aber der Inhalt sich um ein deutliches Maß verringert hatte.

Ihr Gesicht war kohlrabenschwarz und ihr Blick richtete sich böse auf das kleine Etwas an Harrys Beinen.

Sofort hob Harry Dray auf die Arme.

„Das war dieses kleine Biest! Das kann nur er gewesen sein!", Sirius hievte sich aus dem Stuhl und lief seufzend zu der Slytherin, konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Dray war es nicht, der hat sich die ganze Zeit an Harrys Bein geklammert, oder Harry?", der Angesprochene nickte nur und sah zu Dray.

„Schauen wir lieber mal nach, ob jemand den Trank richtig hinbekommen hat. Einer aus jeder Gruppe sollte ihn probieren. Keine Angst, ihr werdet zwar schrumpfen aber das wird nur ca. 5 Minuten andauern. Lasst euch dann einfach von eurem Nebenmann in die Hand nehmen, damit ihr nicht verloren geht~", gut, es war schon etwas gefährlich so einen Trank auszuprobieren, ohne die Folgen mit einkalkuliert zu haben aber so war Sirius eben~

Da er eh bei Pansy stand durfte sie ihren Trank auch gleich ausprobieren.

Was dann jedoch geschah ließ Sirius fast zusammenbrechen vor Lachen.

Pansy ging auf wie ein Hefekloß und blieb dann bei ca. 160 Kilo.

Sich zusammenreißend orderte er an, dass alle den Raum verlassen und sie alleine lassen sollten.

Okay, dagegen brauchte er jetzt erst einmal einen Gegentrank.

Wo lagerte der alte Griesgram nur die Gegentränke?

Sirius fing an zu suchen, während Pansy verzweifelt anfing zu weinen und an sich herabsah.

Ihre schöne Figur~ Alles Futsch wegen eines kleinen…

Oh ja, diese kleine Bestie würde dafür büßen!

Irgendwann kam dann noch jemand in den Raum und kicherte leise.

Da hatte der kleine Malfoy aber etwas angerichtet.

Ileana strich sich durch ihre langen blonden Haare und näherte sich Sirius, der im Moment auf dem Boden herumkroch um an das Gegenmittel zu kommen, welches Severus wohl ganz unten deponiert hatte.

„Mein Lieber Sirius~", säuselte Ileana dem Größeren in dessen Ohr, der sich daraufhin abrupt aufrichtete und die junge Frau irritiert ansah.

„Äh…was machen Sie hier?"

Ileana lächelte und deutete auf Pansy.

„Ich will Ihnen helfen, Sirius~", sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die 160 Kilo schwere, weinende und verzweifelte Slytherin.

Ein gemurmelter Zauberspruch später und Pansy reduzierte sich wieder auf ihr normales Gewicht.

Erleichtert und glücklich rannte sie schnell aus dem Raum.

„Seit wann kann man einen Zustand, der durch einen Trank hervorgerufen wurde so schnell rückgängig machen?", fragte Sirius erstaunt darüber und blieb vor Ileana stehen.

Diese Frau wirkte irgendwie unheimlich auf ihn aber auch interessant.

Nun ja~ Sirius Black hatte schon immer einen Hang zu gefährlichen Frauen.

„Die Hälfte dieser Tränke sind von mir, mein Lieber Sirius~ Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass es einen Gegentrank dafür gibt, immerhin habe ich diesen extra als sehr gefährlich eingestuft, da bei falscher Dosierung unerwartete Nebenwirkungen auftreten können. Nebenwirkungen für die es leider kein Gegenmittel gibt~ Das ist hier wohl passiert.", sie lächelte liebreizend und strich dem Größeren über die Wange.

Sirius nickte verstehend und fasste sich dann verlegen an den Kopf.

„Ich sollte mir wohl besser anschauen, welche dieser Tränke potentielle Problemträger sind, oder? Aber ich Danke ihnen, Ileana, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Darf Ich sie zu einem Butterbier nach Hogsmeade einladen? Oder haben Sie schon etwas vor?"

Aber nicht doch.

Wie könnte Sie etwas vorhaben, wenn das Objekt ihrer Begierde sie zu einem Drink nach Hogsmeade einlud? Nichts könnte sie davon abhalten.

„Ach ja, ich wollte mich auch noch bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie sich so um mein Patenkind und den kleinen Dray kümmern~ Das ist wirklich sehr zuvorkommend."

Ileana verkniff sich ein breites Grinsen, während sie mit Sirius den Raum verließ und überglücklich nach draußen trat, zurück zum Schloss sah und sich dann mit Sirius auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte.

„Aber nicht doch. Das ist mir ein Vergnügen~"

* * *

Es lag Liebe in der Luft.

Man spürte es ganz deutlich.

Es war einige Zeit vergangen und es stand ein Tag an, den Harry eigentlich zu hassen gelernt hatte.

Warum?

Valentinstag. Man schenkte der Person etwas, die man liebte….

Was war aber, wenn so eine Person nicht existierte?

Oder sie existierte, war aber so unerreichbar, dass es zwecklos war auch nur darüber nachzudenken.

Aber das Schlimmste war, dass alles um ihn herum verrückt spielte.

Sogar seine beste Freundin.

Aus solchen Tagen machte sich Hermine eigentlich nichts aber neuerdings hatte sie den gleichen verliebten Blick wie all die anderen Mädchen und Jungen hier in Hogwarts.

Sie wirkte irgendwie abwesend, schaute ständig zum Slytherintisch und seufzte.

Nicht einmal Dray konnte sie ablenken.

Dray, der wieder etwas älter aussah und nun acht Jahre alt war hatte deutliche Malfoy Anzeichen bekommen. Zum Glück wirkte der Zauber noch, welcher auf ihm lag und ihm diverse deutliche Anzeichen einfach wegretuschierte.

Seine Haare waren etwas dunkler als die seines älteren Ichs, die Augen hatten einen violetten Glanz, schimmerten aber auch grünlich und auch die Haut hatte nicht den charakteristischen Porzellan Ton.

Doch das größte Glück war wohl, dass Dray sich nicht wie ein Malfoy benahm.

Gerade versuchte dieser von Hermine zu erfahren was an diesem Tag, der bald kommen sollte so besonders zu sein schien. Alle wirkten wie ausgewechselt und so abwesend.

Sogar der Rotschopf hatte sich anstecken lassen.

Nur Harry war ganz normal, so wie immer…

Hermine lächelte nur als Dray sie fragte und strich ihm über die Wange. Irgendwie kam sie sich wie eine Mutter vor, die ihrem Sohn alles erklären musste, weil dieser nicht verstand warum die Erwachsenen so handelten wie sie nun mal handelten…

„Am Valentinstag sagt man der Person, die man liebt was man für sie empfindet. Ist man noch nicht mit ihr zusammen, dann… beichtet man diesem Jemand seine Gefühle und hofft, dass er sie erwidert. Es ist einfach ein Tag an dem sich zwei Menschen sagen wie sehr sie sich lieben und normalerweise schenkt man ihr dann etwas Süßes, selbstgemachte Schokolade."

Drach hörte gespannt zu und machte große Augen.

Liebe? Man schenkt jemandem Schokolade um diesem zu zeigen wie sehr man ihn liebt? Aber…

„…was ist Liebe, Hermine?"

Die Angesprochene schmunzelte aufgrund dieser Frage.

Natürlich wusste Dray schon was Liebe war… nur diese Art von Liebe von der sie sprach war ihm noch fremd.

„Liebe ist etwas Schönes… du weißt, dass du jemanden liebst, wenn du die ganze Zeit bei diesem Menschen bleiben, wenn du ihn nicht teilen, nicht an jemand anderen verlieren, oder ihn immer nur bei dir behalten willst. Selbst, wenn du schläfst träumst du von diesem Menschen. Dieser Tag ist dafür da um es ihm zu zeigen und zu hoffen, dass deine Gefühle erwidert werden. Deswegen sind alle so durch den Wind. Sie wollen ihrem oder ihrer Liebsten sagen wie groß ihre Gefühle sind und trauen es sich vielleicht nicht…oder wissen nicht wie sie es sagen sollen."

Kurz dachte Dray nach.

Deswegen ließ Harry das Ganze kalt. Er hatte Niemanden für den er, solche Gefühl empfand.

Ein glücklicher Ausdruck machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.

Das war gut, sehr gut sogar!

Denn, wenn es wirklich so war wie Hermine sagte, dann…

Drays Gesicht wurde rot und er sah genauso aus wie all die anderen hier in Hogwarts, verträumt und vor allem verliebt.

„Dray, geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine und beugte sich besorgt zu dem Kleineren.

„Mir geht es Klasse, Hermine~ Sag mal, in wen hast du dich denn verliebt? Du schaust auch so wie all die anderen aus."

Nun war es Hermine, die knallrot wurde und abwinkte.

„Ich… ich bin nicht verliebt. Das legt sich bald wieder. Weißt du, man kann sich auch in jemanden verlieben, der viele Verehrer hat, der dich in all den Jahren in denen man auf dieselbe Schule geht, noch nie auch nur ein einziges Mal angesehen oder angesprochen hat. In so einem Fall nutzt es nichts ihm Schokolade zu schenken, oder ihm zu sagen wie sehr man ihn mag. Das ist der Teil der Liebe, der nur weh tut und man sollte schnellstens darüber hinwegkommen, aber das verstehst du noch nicht und das solltest du auch nicht verstehen, oder dich damit befassen."

Hermine hatte Recht, Dray verstand nicht was sie sagte, oder warum sie auf einmal so traurig wirkte.

Er konnte nicht verstehen warum man jemanden wie Hermine nicht mögen sollte.

„Ich versteh dich wirklich nicht, Hermine aber ich weiß eines…", begann Dray lächelnd und gab dem älteren Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Wange, so wie er es immer bei Harry machte, wenn er diesen wieder lächeln sehen wollte.

„…du bist sehr nett, das liebste Mädchen hier auf Hogwarts. Du und Ron seid meine besten Freunde und du solltest nicht wegen jemandem traurig sein, der das nicht bemerkt. Geh doch einfach zu ihm und schenk ihm was. Danach weißt du ob er dich auch liebt."

Es waren die naiven Gedanken eines Achtjährigen, der nicht so recht realisierte was er sagte und doch beeindruckten diese Worte Hermine.

Dray war es, der aufstand, Hermine kurz drückte und ihr zuwinkte.

„Ich muss was ganz wichtiges ausprobieren, Hermine und gehe dann zu Harry, ja? Sagst du ihm das, wenn du ihn siehst?", schnell rannte Dray aus der großen Halle und blieb vor einer Tür stehen, grinste breit.

So, hier waren sie immer, wenn Zaubertränke anstand bei Professor Snape…bzw. bei Onkelchen.

Momentan war nur eine Person darin, die schon seit Tagen nichts anderes im Sinn hatte als in ihrem Zauberkessel rumzurühren und etwas zu kochen~

Leise öffnete Dray die Türe und schlich sich in den Raum.

Pansy drehte sich zu der Tür um, die immer noch geschlossen war und zog irritiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Sie hatte doch deutlich was gehört, oder?

Unbemerkt versteckte sich Dray hinter einem Zauberkessel und sah wie Pansy irritiert in Richtung Tür starrte.

Hm, das roch irgendwie gut…

Der Kleinere streckte den Arm aus und tunkte einen seiner Finger schnell in das Gebräu, welches sich in dem Kessel befand.

Als Dray sich seinen Finger betrachtete sah er etwas Dunkelbraunes daran herunter laufen. Etwas, das zähflüssig war und nach einiger Zeit fest wurde.

Das erinnerte ihn doch stark an…

Sich den Finger in den Mund steckend leckte Dray das braune Zeug ab und seine Augen wurden immer größer.

Das war Schokolade!

Leckere Schokolade, auch wenn der Kleinere das niemals vor Pansy zugegeben hätte.

Diese nervtötende Slytherin hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft so eine leckere Schokolade zu machen.

Egal für wen die sein sollte, es wäre eine riesige Verschwendung.

Dray kannte nur eine Person für die, diese Schokolade bestimmt sei.

Grinsend rieb er sich die Hände, hob den Zauberstab, den er von Harry geschenkt bekommen hatte und richtete diesen auf Pansy, als sie die Schokolade gerade in eine Packung gelegt hatte.

Leise murmelte der Kleine etwas und ließ die Schokolade schreiend fallen.

Über all ihrem Körper waren kleine Pusteln, die immer größer zu werden schienen.

So könnte sie Draco doch niemals die Schokolade überreichen, mal davon abgesehen, dass sie nicht einmal wusste wo sich der Blonde überhaupt befand!

Das war bestimmt diese kleine Pestbeule!

Sie hatte also doch was gehört. Potters kleines Balg hatte sich hier eingeschlichen aber wo befand er sich?

„Du kleine Ratte! Ich krieg dich und wenn ich dich in die Hände bekomme, dann dreh ich dir deinen kleinen Hals um!", schrie sie und rannte aus dem Raum direkt zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Dray hingegen kam aus seinem Versteck hervor, grinste breit und bückte sich nach der Schachtel mit Schokolade- für Harry~.

„Harry wird sich bestimmt darüber freuen und ich zeige ihm, wie lieb ich ihn habe~"

* * *

Eigentlich hasste sie so Tage…

Speziell den Valentinstag. Wem sollte sie denn was schenken? Und dann waren da auch ständig diese Verliebten, die einem über den Weg liefen, ja fast umrannten weil sie nichts anderes mehr sahen als ihren Liebsten.

Und nun?

Ja, nun war sie, Hermine Granger, selbst verliebt und dachte pausenlos nur an eine einzige Person.

Ausgerechnet an Blaise Zabini… einen Slytherin!

Sie sah herab auf ihre Hand, in der sie eine Schachtel hielt.

Sie hatte wirklich Schokolade gemacht, ohne Zauberei.

Wie jedoch sollte sie die Schokolade an den Braunhaarigen weitergeben? Würde dieser sie überhaupt annehmen von einem…Schlammblut, wie Draco Malfoy sie immer nannte?

Immerhin waren die beiden doch Cousins… und beste Freunde.

Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller als sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankam.

Doch nicht Blaise war es, der an der Tür stand als sie öffnete, sondern Pansy…

Sie sah die Gryffindor voller Verachtung an und es dauerte nicht lange, da schossen die wildesten und schmerzhaftesten Beleidigungen aus ihr heraus.

Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit der Slytherin. Warum hatte sie über so rote Punkte im Gesicht?

Doch Hermine dachte darüber nicht lange nach, denn als dann auch noch Blaise neben Pansy erschien und sie nur irritiert musterte hielt es diese nicht mehr aus, drehte sich um und rannte weg.

Sie war noch nie vor etwas oder jemandem weggerannt. Was machte dieser Valentinstag nur aus einer, eigentlich so willensstarken, Person?

Hermine lief so lange bis sie schnell atmend an der peitschenden Weide stehen blieb, die Schokolade hielt sich dabei immer noch in ihrer Hand.

„Warum bin ich nur so blöd! Ich hätte niemals zu ihm gehen dürfen…", schrie sie entgegen der peitschenden Äste der Weide neben sich und sah den Ast nicht auf sich zukommen, spürte nur noch wie sie auf dem Boden landete und sich jemand auf ihr befand.

Lange braune Haare streiften ihr Gesicht und als sie ihre Augen öffnete sah sie direkt in die braungrünen Augen von Blaise Zabini, der nur leise keuchte und sich auch schon zur Seite rollte.

Der Ast hatte sein Hemd am Rücken in zwei geteilt und dort sah man einen deutlichen roten Striemen.

Ohne nachzudenken zog Hermine Blaise aus dem Schussfeld der peitschenden Weide und beugte sich über ihn.

„Warum hast du das gemacht? Komm dreh dich um…ich versorge deine Wunde."

Wie es ihm befohlen wurde drehte sich Blaise auf den Bauch und ließ Hermine machen.

„Weil du Dummkopf dich ausgerechnet bei der peitschenden Weite ausheulen musstest! Bist du lebensmüde, oder was? Ihr Gryffindors seid ja alle nen bisschen merkwürdig aber bei dir hätte ich nen bisschen mehr Grips erwartet."

Hermine knurrte nur leise, blieb aber ruhig, weil sie an den Worten deutliche Besorgnis heraushörte.

Ein Slytherin sorgte sich um eine Gryffindor?

Himmel, was machte so ein Tag nur aus den Menschen?

Sie versorgte Blaises Wunde und legte einen Zauber darauf, damit sich der Strieme wieder schloss.

Zusammen saßen sie nun schweigend auf der Wiese.

Keiner von beiden sah den jeweils anderen an, bis sich Blaise Hermine näherte, zu ihr rutschte und etwas in ihre Hand legte.

„Pansy redet nen ziemlichen Mist, wen der Tag lang ist. Du hättest nicht gleich wegrennen brauchen… ich hätte dir zugehört."

Hermine sah auf das kleine Päckchen in ihrer Hand und merkte wie diese zu zittern begann.

Das war jetzt nicht wirklich wahr, oder?

Ausgerechnet der Junge, der sie jahrelang einfach ignoriert hatte, oder neben Draco Malfoy stand und zuhörte wie dieser sie beleidigte schenkte ihr etwas? Am Valentinstag?

Sie öffnete es und sah ein Stück Schokolade in Herzform.

Gut, es war etwas unförmig und sah nicht nach einem Herz aus, sondern nach etwas missgestaltetem aber der Gedanke war es der zählte.

Auf der Schokolade befand sich noch etwas.

Ein dünnes silbernes Armbändchen mit einem Anhänger.

„Das…was ist das, Blaise? Was…"

Lächelnd näherte sich Blaise Hermine bis sie sich in die Augen sehen mussten.

„Das ist mein Geschenk an dich. Es ist schon schwieriger als gedacht dir ein Geschenk zu überreichen. Aber ihr Gryffindors mögt es anscheinend kompliziert.", ihre Lippen trafen sich viel zu schnell und der Kuss war auch eher vorüber als Hermine in realisierte aber Blaise hatte schlichtweg Angst, vor ihrer Reaktion.

Dieses Mädchen konnte Zaubersprüche von denen hatte er noch nichts gehört und wollte auch nicht unbedingt einen davon abbekommen.

„Äh…ein Geschenk…okay.", murmelte sie und holte dann das Geschenk für Blaise heraus, hielt es ihm verlegen hin, drückte es dem Größeren regelrecht in die Hand.

„Das ist von mir. Ich hab's selbst gemacht…. Für dich…also…wehe du schmeißt sie weg. Ich finde dich und dann…", Blaise lachte und nahm die Schokolade entgegen, packte sie aus und biss hinein, leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Hm…", ganz zufällig legte er einen Arm um Hermine, die gerade sein Kettchen um ihr Handgelenk gelegt hatte.

„Du trägst mein Geschenk. Ich esse deine Schokolade~ Was meinst du? Sind wir zusammen?", Hermine sah Blaise fassungslos an und erwiderte zunächst nichts darauf, schwieg.

„Wow, ich habe Hermine Granger zum Schweigen gebracht! Ich bin der Größte!", für diese Worte fing er sich einen Seitenhieb von Hermine ein, die knallrot wurde aber leicht schmunzelte.

„Nun, ich denke, es ist ein Anfang. Der erste Schritt…", sachte strich sie sich über ihre Lippen und lächelte.

Dray hatte also Recht behalten…

Ausgerechnet jemand von dem sie immer noch glaubte, er hätte zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit Draco Malfoy.

Es würde wohl dauern bis sie das wirklich glauben könnte.

* * *

Stolz hielt Dray die Schokolade in seiner Hand.

Sie war eingepackt in blauem Papier und eine Schleife hatte er auch noch umgebunden.

Ja, er war wirklich stolz auf sein Geschenk und Harry würde sich ganz bestimmt darüber freuen.

Dray lief freudig weiter, doch je näher er kam, desto aufgeregter wurde er und sein Herz schlug immer schneller. Also, hatte Hermine Recht. Man benahm sich wirklich anders…

Nachdem das Passwort ausgesprochen wurde betrat Dray den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und schaute sich nach Harry um, sah diesen aber nirgends.

„Harry?"

So langsam wurde ihm etwas mulmig zumute, doch Hoffnung kam auf als er die Stimme des Älteren hörte. Schnell rannte er zu der Stelle, versteckte sich aber hinter einem Sessel, als er sah, dass Harry nicht alleine war.

Ein Mädchen war bei ihm…

Ihre Hände zitterten etwas als sie Harry eine Schachtel Pralinen hinhielt.

Sie wirkte fast zierlich neben Harry…

Immer wieder strich sie sich durch ihr langes braunes Haar und fummelte an ihrer Brosche, die sich an ihrem Umhang befand.

Warum fühlte er sich so…

So verdammt schlecht?

Er war doch erst acht, warum schmerzte sein Herz so sehr?

Das hatte Hermine auch gesagt, oder? Das Liebe weh tun konnte.

„Celine… ich… Danke für die Schokolade aber…", Harry fühlte sich irgendwie verloren.

Er konnte noch nie gut mit Mädchen umgehen.

Hermine war die Einzige und sie war seine beste Freundin.

Er konnte Celine doch schlecht sagen, dass er schwul war und die einzige Person, welcher er Schokolade schenken würde ihn dafür wahrscheinlich umbrachte.

Seine Hand hob sich fast von selbst, als er ihr erst durch das Haar strich, dann über die Wange und sich dann zu ihr vorbeugte, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„…es geht leider nicht. Ich habe schon jemanden, den ich liebe.", flüsterte er ihr zu und sah dann im selben Augenblick den blonden Jungen, der zittrig neben dem Sessel stand, in der Hand ein Geschenk.

Sofort löste sich Harry von Celine, die ihm nur entgeistert zusah wie er zu Dray lief.

„Dray? Ich…es…", warum rechtfertigte er sich hier vor einem Achtjährigen? Dray konnte das alles doch noch gar nicht verstehen und warum hatte dieser eigentlich das Geschenk in der Hand?

„Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich, Potter!", schrie Dray und sah Harry aus tränengenässten Augen an.

Der Ältere verschwamm immer mehr vor seinem Blick und Dray drehte sich um, ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte, ließ die Schokolade fallen.

Schnell lief Dray aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und blieb schnell atmend am Ausgang stehen.

Warum reagierte er so? Warum hatte er solche schlimmen Worte zu Harry gesagt?

Das wollte er doch nicht. Er hatte es Harry doch versprochen ihn nie Potter zu nennen… und doch hatte er es getan und gesehen wie weh es dem Älteren getan hatte.

Warum hatte er Hermine nur danach gefragt was Liebe war? Wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte, dann wäre das hier nicht so schmerzhaft.

_»Du bist zu klein, zu schwach…du musst stärker werden, deswegen zieht Harry jemand anderen dir vor«_

Was war das für eine Stimme?

Dray sah sich um, erkannte aber niemanden.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick nach draußen, auf den dunklen Wald, der für ihn verboten war.

Harry hatte es ihm verboten, ihn davor gewarnt und doch zog ihn momentan etwas dorthin.

Diese Stimme kam von dort.

Ja, es stimmte. Er musste stärker werden, größer und diese Stimme, die ihn rief könnte ihm all das geben.

Ohne seine eigenen Gedanken zu verstehen rannte Dray los, in Richtung Wald und ließ Hogwarts hinter sich.

Ließ Harry hinter sich…

* * *

Harry stand immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, mittlerweile alleine und hatte das Geschenk in der Hand. Nachdem das blaue Papier und die Schleife entfernt worden waren sah Harry was sich darin befand.

Es war Schokolade…

Dray schenkte ihm am Valentinstag Schokolade?

Wieso das denn? Dray war erst acht Jahre alt…

Anscheinend dachte der Kleine, dass man an diesem Tag jemandem etwas schenke, den man mochte und als er ihn und Celine beobachtet hatte, nahm er an, dass…

Ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und mit einem Male begann auch seine Narbe wieder zu schmerzen. Sie brannte so sehr, dass er fast glaubte der dunkle Lord befände sich direkt neben ihm.

Schnell erhob sich Harry und rannte raus, so schnell er nur konnte und sah sein Ziel ganz deutlich vor seinen Augen.

Dray war nicht in den Wald gegangen…

Sein einziger Gedanke war nur noch, dass er hoffte, er würde falsch liegen.

/Bitte lass ihn nicht alleine dorthin gegangen sein…/

Sein Herz schlug fast schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust und Harry sah zwischen dem Wald und Hogwarts hin und her.

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr seine Freunde zu holen, oder Sirius…

Er musste handeln!

Ohne darauf zu achten wohin er lief, rannte Harry durch den Wald und blieb plötzlich an einer Lichtung stehen.

Dort stand Dray und sprach anscheinend mit jemandem.

Als seine Narbe erneut brannte und es schlimmer wurde wusste Harry wer sich vor Dray befand.

Der dunkle Lord hatte wirklich einen Weg gefunden um hierher zu gelangen? Aber wie?

Hogwarts war sicher…

Das dachte zumindest jeder.

Voldemort war jedoch alleine hier, ohne seine Anhänger, also schien etwas nicht zu stimmen.

„Harry. Schön dich wiederzusehen.", kam die säuselnde Stimme, die mehr einem Zischen glich.

Nun hatte Harry die Bestätigung. Es war wirklich Voldemort.

Schnell näherte er sich ihm und stellte sich zwischen Draco und demjenigen, der es schon mal geschafft hatte sein Leben zu zerstören.

Doch der dunkle Lord sah entkräftet aus, und wirkte irgendwie…. Schwach.

„Dray?", Harry drehte sich zu dem Kleineren um, schnappte sich dessen Hand und zog ihn etwas von Voldemort weg.

„Geht es dir gut? Hat er dir etwas getan? Dray?", doch es kam keine Antwort von dem Jungen.

Drays Augen wirkten glasig und leer. Das Lächeln war weg

„Was hast du ihm angetan?", schrie Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Zauberer vor sich.

„Ich habe ihn als Lockvogel für dich benutzt und es hat funktioniert. Der Junge ist nichts weiter als eine seelenlose Marionette. Er hatte Angst, dass du ihn hasst, ist es nicht lustig~ Er fühlte sich so schwach und klein…das allein hat gereicht um ihn hierher zu locken.", er lachte und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und wedelte etwas damit herum.

„Ergib dich mir, oder die Seele des Jungen wird nicht das Einzige sein was ich ihm nehme!"

Harry zitterte vor Wut und zum ersten Mal in seinem bisherigen Leben konnte er nachvollziehen wie es war jemanden mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch zu töten.

Er machte auch kurzen Prozess damit und schrie das Avada Kadavra so laut, dass vereinzelt Tiere, die im Wald lebten aufgeschreckt wurden.

Der grüne Strahl leuchtete in der Dunkelheit und Harry schickte ihn auch in die richtige Richtung und doch…

Der unverzeihliche Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel, bzw. prallte an Voldemort ab.

Wie konnte das sein? Wie sehr musste man eine Person denn noch hassen damit dieser Fluch seine Wirkung erzielte?

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich das schon mit einkalkuliert habe, Harry? Es war dein erster unverzeihlicher Fluch, nicht wahr? Er kostet viel Kraft. Spürst du es schon? Wie deine Kräfte dich verlassen? Am Anfang dauert es lange bis man sie wiedererlangt. Wenn man es jedoch so oft veranlasst wie ich, dann gewöhnt man sich daran.", mit einer enormen Genugtuung sah Voldemort zu wie Harry auf die Knie sank und sich die Brust hielt.

„Du magst der Retter der Zauberwelt sein…aber ich bin ihr Erlöser. Durch mich wird sie neu kreiert… sämtliche Schlammblüter werden sterben, die Muggel und auch Zauberer werden meine Sklaven sein. Ein neues Zeitalter wird anbrechen und du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten, Harry Potter.", vor dem Schwarzhaarigen blieb der dunkle Lord stehen, sah abschätzend auf diesen herab und grinste.

„Aber es wäre doch schade dich einfach so umzubringen, ohne zu sehen wie du leidest, wie du dich vor Schmerzen windest und um dein Leben…oder um das deiner Lieben bettelst. Viel zu schade…", lachend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Dray und richtete einen Crucio auf den Jungen.

Dieser blieb regungslos stehen, selbst nach Harrys Schrei und dem Crucio, der an ihm abzuprallen schien. Nichts geschah. Dray spürte keinen Schmerz.

Harry reagierte sofort, rappelte sich wieder auf die Beine und rannte zu Dray, sah sich diesen von oben bis unten an und drückte ihn an sich.

„Dir ist nichts passiert…zum Glück…", der Blonde hatte keinen einzigen Kratzer. Doch dessen Augen sahen immer noch leer geradeaus, erwiderten Harrys besorgten Blick nicht, schienen durch ihn hindurchzusehen.

Harry dachte angestrengt darüber nach was er tun sollte. Die Kraft wegzurennen hatte er nicht…

Die einzige Hoffnung, welche blieb war, dass einer von den Lehrern sein Fehlen bemerkte.

Professor Dumbledore….Sirius…

Irgendeiner musste doch merken, dass der dunkle Lord hier in Hogwarts war.

Geschwächt aber präsent!

Als Harry hinter sich schaute sah er wie sich Voldemort ihm näherte.

Der andere wurde langsamer, also schwächten ihn diese Zauber. Warum brachte er ihn dann nicht einfach um? Konnte er es vielleicht nicht? Hatte Voldemort noch nicht genug Kraft dafür?

Obwohl er sich an die unzähligen Avada Kadavras gewöhnt hatte, so schien ihm für diesen einen Entscheidenden die Kraft zu fehlen.

„Du willst die Schmerzen in Kauf nehmen für den Jungen? Harry, Harry, du bist genauso schwach und elendig wie deine Eltern. Sie nahmen ihren Tod und deine Einsamkeit in Kauf um sich zu opfern. Welche Schande und welch Selbstnutz. Willst du auch als Held sterben und den Jungen dafür alleine lassen?"

Es war Unsinn was Voldemort redete und doch dachte Harry einen Augenblick darüber nach.

Was wäre, wenn sich seine Eltern wirklich auf dessen Stelle gestellt hätten?

Sie wären nun am Leben, er hätte eine Familie gehabt und…

Nein! Nichts von dem was seine Eltern getan haben war von ihm zu bezweifeln. Sie haben das richtige getan und auch er tat das richtige!

„Bring mich um, wenn du die Kraft dazu hast, wenn nicht, dann verschwinde! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du Dray weh tust um mir zu schaden.", schrie Harry und drückte den kleinen Körper fest an sich, schloss die Augen als er das erste Crucio hörte und kurze Zeit später auch spürte.

Er wusste nicht bei welchem er zusammensackte und auf den Boden fiel, Dray dabei unter sich begrub. Er fühlte auch irgendwann keinen Schmerz mehr… nur wie ihn etwas anstupste und als er kurz die Augen öffnete, dass Dray ihn ansah, weinte.

Zum Glück war dieser wieder normal…und es ging ihm gut.

Als er sich etwas aufzurichten versuchte sah er jemanden neben ihm stehen.

Es war nicht der dunkle Lord, nein es war jemand mit blauen Augen, langem blondem Haar und das Letzte was er hörte war ein so einschlagendes Stupor, dass er sogar kurz ein Beben unter sich spürte, ehe er wieder auf den Boden fiel, alles schwarz wurde und endlich alles vorbei war.

„Komm mein Kleiner, es wird alles wieder gut werden. Harry wird nichts passieren.", begann Ileana und zog Dray von Harry weg, strich dabei über den Drachenanhänger, welcher sich um den Hals des Jungen befand.

„Anscheinend hast du vorgesorgt, junger Potter. Nicht schlecht~", sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den am Boden Liegenden und dieser verschwand, lag kurze Zeit später auf der Krankenstation.

Normalerweise mischte sie sich nicht in die Belange anderer ein aber dieses Mal wäre es unverantwortlich gewesen Harry nicht zu helfen, immerhin hatte das Ganze auch für sie einen Nutzen, der nicht zu verachten wäre.

Sanft strich sie dem zitternden Jungen auf ihrem Arm über die Wange, dann über die Lippe und letztendlich über die Augen, damit diese sich schlossen.

„Schlaf mein kleiner Malfoy, sobald der Morgen anbricht wirst du wieder der Alte sein. Wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit… mein Spiel wird dadurch bestimmt noch viel lustiger werden…"

TBC

So, das wars. Hoffentlich war es in Ordnung ;) Das nächste Kapitel wird es mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, da ich kaum Zeit zum Schreiben habe ._.


End file.
